Three Kids and a Slappy
by missterio
Summary: FINISHED! Joey thinks it's so awesome that he gets a free Slappy doll from a Goosebumps convention, but the longer he has it, the worse things get. Dummies can't REALLy come to life for us... or can they?
1. Creepy Convention

_Author's Note: This is basically my first fanfic. onto this site, so don't be too hard on me when reviewing. Yes, I know it's in that stupid play form, but I written this LONG, LONG before I even found this website! Pleae READ AND REVIEW, and enjoy the story!_

**Chapter 1:**

**Creepy Convention**

**Joey's Story**

**Lindsey: **_(complaining) _Why do I have to come with you?

**Me: **Because mom said so!

**Lindsey: **_(complaining) _It's not fair! I didn't want to come to this place! Why couldn't I go to my friend's house instead!

I didn't want to, but I had too; I had to bring my little bratty sister, Lindsey, to the Goosebumps convention that their having at my school. I really wanted to go, because I was a huge Goosebumps fan when I was younger. I almost had all the Goosebumps books, too.

For those of you who don't know me - which is most of you - my name is Joey; I'm a 15- year old kid who LOVES videogames and anything with anime! I like to be a sarcastic person as much as possible.

My sister Lindsey is 10- years old, and she is the MOST annoying sister I ever had (actually, she's my only sister!) She's basically only nice to my cousin Kyle, who will be visiting me and Lindsey in a couple of days.

Anyways, I'm at the entrance to the school and me and Lindsey saw a large black sign hanging up on it. The sign read: "Goosebumps Convention: beware... your in for a scare."

Lindsey turned to me with a scared look on her face.

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _Joey... I don't want to go in. It looks scary.

**Me: **Ah, come on! Quit being such a big baby.

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _Are the monsters real?

**Me: **_(annoyed) _No! There just dolls and people in costumes, probably. Now come on, we're wasting time!

I grabbed Lindsey's hand and opened the door to go inside the school. Once we were inside, I let go of her hand and looked around; and boy was I EXCITED ABOUT THIS! The whole school looked like some kind of haunted house; it was so awesome looking! Cob webs hanging all over the ceiling and corners, grown-ups in scary looking monster costumes that looked like some Goosebumps monsters, and there was also lots and LOTS of stands that talked about certain Goosebumps books.

My eyes actually filled with tears of joy ness!... That sounded weird, didn't it?

**Lindsey: **_(looking at me) _See, your scared too!

**Me: **_(annoyed) _I'm not scared; I'm HAPPY.

**Lindsey: **_(confused) _You're crying because you're happy? That doesn't make any sense...

**Me: **... Lets just get on with it...

Than me and Lindsey started to walk around the school, and as I looked around in some classrooms, I saw these little plays going on. They were based on the Goosebumps books, of course. I didn't want to watch any of them, though, so I just left the classrooms and continued to look at the stands they had up.

There was one stand that caught my eye: it was a stand of a particular Goosebumps book that I like the most. It's called, "Say Cheese and Die."

I went up to it and looked at the stand more closely. Of course, the stand had a bunch of books of it, and the stand itself had lots of pictures and decorations, too. There was also a person dressed in a skeleton costume standing by the stand.

**Me: **_(to skeleton dude/ excitedly) _Isn't that the coolest Goosebumps book you ever read?

**Skeleton Dude: **_(grumpy) _Not really. Actually, I hate this Goosebumps book. I wanted to run the, "Welcome to Horror Land," stand across from me, but the position was already filled, so I had to be here instead.

**Me:** _(sarcastic) _I don't like you.

**Skeleton Dude: **Well... I don't like you, either.

I was about to leave the stand, but I saw souvenirs of the camera from the book on the stand, and I wanted one.

**Me: **_(pointing to the cameras) _How much are the cameras?

**Skeleton Dude: **Well... the cameras are free to fans like you, but since I don't like you, I'm gonna charge you.

**Me: **Hey, that's not fair, man!

**Skeleton Dude: **It's gonna cost ya twenty-one bucks, dude.

**Me: **_(angry) _I ain't paying that!

**Skeleton Dude: **Then get lo --

Suddenly, I felt Lindsey pull on my arm; and actually, I noticed that she's been mostly quiet through the convention, so I'm going to listen to what she has to say...

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _Joey, can we go now?

**Me: **No, we basically just got here. I want to look around ALLOT more.

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _But... I really want to leave now...

**Me: **_(annoyed) _Why? _(teasing) _The monsters scaring ya?

**Lindsey: **Yes... _(pointing to something)_ but that doll over there keeps staring at me.

**Me: **Doll?...

Lindsey pointed to the right of me, so I turned to that direction to look at what she was pointing to; she was pointing at a creepy looking doll that is sitting at the edge of one of the stands.

The skeleton dude leaned in towards me and Lindsey.

**Skeleton Dude:** That's the, "Night of the Living Dummy," stand. You should go over there, because I don't want ya over here by me!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Well, you should be glad than, because we ARE leaving to go over there!

I started walking to the stand, with Lindsey following behind slowly. When I reached the stand, I saw a man dressed as a magician or something standing behind the doll.

The stand was filled with pictures and decorations of the creepy doll, which really scared the heck out of Lindsey, because she kept hugging my arm. I pulled my arm away and looked at the doll more carefully. The doll was no ordinary doll; this doll was the evil character in the "Night of the Living Dummy," books, and his name is Slappy. Slappy had a black suit on, and he had creepy green eyes and reddish/ brownish hair. Slappy was the kind of doll used for ventriloquist acts; and if I had to guess, Slappy was as almost as tall as Lindsey.

The magician looking dude leaned on the stand.

**Magician: **I see you noticed Slappy here.

**Me: **_(slowly) _Well... it was my sister, Lindsey who noticed him.

**Magician: **Are you a big fan of this book... actually, _these _books?

**Me: **_(slowly) _I... didn't really read any of these books. I only read part of the second book, that's about it.

**Magician: **_(disappointed) _Oh, that's too bad, because you don't know what you're missin.'

The magician made Slappy's head move, from looking at Lindsey to looking at me... than it went to looking back at Lindsey. She was getting freaked out by this.

**Magician: **So, how are you enjoying this convention so far?

**Me: **_(excited) _I think this place is AWESOME, except for my sister, who is terrified of the place.

**Lindsey: **_(annoyed) _I am NOT, it's just that doll --

**Magician: **His name is Slappy, little lady...

**Lindsey: **_(slowly/ nervously) _Slappy... I'm scared of that Slappy doll.

The magician turned Slappy around so that he was facing the other way. Lindsey felt a little relieved, but I can still see that she wanted to leave this place.

**Magician: **_(to Lindsey) _Is that better?

**Lindsey: **_(quietly) _A little...

**Me: **You know, Kyle wouldn't be scared of that doll.

**Lindsey: **_(defensively) _Yes she would, and even if she wasn't scared, she wouldn't make fun of me!

**Magician: **_(to me) _Is Kyle a friend of yours?...

**Me: **No, Kyle is our cousin, and she's coming to visit us in a couple days.

**Lindsey:** I like Kyle; she's cool.

**Me: **She may be cool, but she's rather freaky looking...

**Magician: **_(confused) _How can your cousin be freaky looking? Is she deformed or something?

**Me:** _(sarcastic) _No, Kyle is... "part Goth." She wears, like, black all the time, and she has black around her eyes. If she didn't look so Goth looking, she probably look pretty.

**Lindsey: **_(surprised) _Wow, and you actually admit that...

**Me: **_(sarcastic)_ It's true -- _(pointing to Slappy) _and when did HE turn around?

Me and Lindsey looked at Slappy, who was turned around to look at us again. He's starring at me with an "interested" look on his face.

**Me: **_(confused/ worried) _When did he turn around?

**Magician: **Huh... oh! Sorry! I must have turned him around without noticing...

**Lindsey: **But... your hands weren't even near that doll!

**Me: **_(suspicious) _So how did Slappy turn around without anyone helping him?...

**Magician: **_(annoyed) _Look, I just turned him around without you two noticing him! Now quit being so suspicious about it!

**Me: **...

**Lindsey: **...

**Me: **_(slowly) _We're going to walk around the convention some more now... bye...

I grabbed Lindsey's hand and we both walked away from the stand. I turned my head to glance at Slappy, and I could of sworn that his gaze never left us; like he just kept starring at us as we walked away from him. VERY creepy...

The rest of the convention didn't really interest me at all. The stands had every Goosebumps book, but I wasn't interested in those books. I DID get one souvenir from one of the stands, but it was just a lousy toy of a skeleton.

We're going to leave the convention and go home now, but as me and Lindsey passed by the stand with that creepy magician dude, he came around from behind the stand with the Slappy doll in his arms.

He stopped us in our tracks.

**Magician: **You're going to be leaving now, huh?

**Me: **_(slowly) _Yeah... we're going home.

**Magician: **_(nervously) _Listen... I noticed that you didn't get any souvenirs while your trip here...

**Me: **Actually I did, but it's just some skeleton toy.

**Magician: **Oh... anyway, I didn't mean to be rude on our last conversation together; and since you don't have anything good to take home from this convention, I'm giving you this Slappy doll...

The magician handed me the Slappy doll, which is actually very heavy! I was struggling allot with it.

**Me: **_(excited/ surprised) _Are you serious! I can actually have this!

**Magician: **Sure, why not? I was just going to throw that out after the convention, anyway. It's just a model.

**Me: **_(excited) _It looks EXACTLY like the real Slappy, though...

**Magician:** It is pretty neat... well, I gotta go back to my stand now. I hope you enjoy that gift!

**Lindsey:** Wait! Don't you need that doll for your stand, though?

**Magician: **Nah, it's okay. No one's really gonna care.

Than the magician left us standing there with the Slappy doll in my arms.

Lindsey looked kind of scared.

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _Do you really want to take that home?...

**Me: **_(happily) _Of course I do! It's so awesome looking!

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _He's so spooky looking, though...

**Me: **_(sarcastic)_ Your dolls are spooky looking too, you know!

**Lindsey: **_(annoyed)_ Not like THAT doll; and he's starring at me again! I don't like it.

I looked at Slappy and Lindsey was right: he was starring at her with this evil grin on his face. As I starred at him more closely, I noticed a little business card in his "chest pocket."

**Me: **Hey Lindsey... can you take out that little paper that's stuck in his pocket?

Lindsey looked around Slappy's body, until she finally found what I was talking about. She took out the paper and looked at it funny.

**Me: **What does it say? Is there anything at all on it?

**Lindsey: **_(confused/ turning the card around)_ There's some weird words on here. I can't understand them.

She held up the card for me to look at. The card had these words:

Karru Marri

Odonna Loma

Molonu Karrano

I looked up from the card.

**Me: **_(sarcastic)_ How is anyone supposed to understand that?

**Lindsey: **Beats me.

**Me: **Well... how about we put that business card thing in my locker, I don't feel like taking it home with me.

**Lindsey: **_(sarcastic) _You can carry that doll, but you can't carry a little piece of paper?

**Me: **_(sarcastic)_ I CAN'T carry it, my hands are full.

**Lindsey: **I can carry the card for you.

**Me: **_(sternly) _I don't want you too. I don't trust ya.

**Lindsey: **_(sarcastic) _You DON'T trust me at all! And if you don't trust me, than why don't I put the card back in the doll's pocket?

**Me: **Because I like to make things difficult. Now no more questions, lets just get to my locker.

Fortunately, the stands and the whole convention were not near the lockers, so I could put that creepy card inside mine.

When we got to my locker, I put Slappy down to the ground and turned the dial to open it. As soon as the combination clicked, I opened my locker, threw the card inside and closed the door.

I picked up Slappy and started heading for the exit again, and of course, Lindsey followed behind slowly.

**Me: **_(annoyed)_ Lindsey, why are you moving so slow? Why don't you come up here by me?

**Lindsey: **I don't want to be by that creepy doll. It freaks me out.

**Me: **Come on! It's not that scary...

**Lindsey: **If that doll kept starring at you weirdly, you would be freaked out, too!

I rolled my eyes and just kept on walking. Me and Lindsey didn't speak to each other until we reached the exit, because when I was struggling to open the door, Lindsey gave a little shriek.

I turned around and looked at her angrily.

**Me: **_(really annoyed)_ What's wrong now?

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _That doll smiled at me! I saw him smile!

**Me:** _(sarcastic) _Slappy was already smiling... He can do nothing BUT smile!

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _No, you don't understand! I saw him look "normal" and than he suddenly just started smiling! You got to believe me!

**Me:** _(annoyed) _Listen, I don't feel like arguing right now, because I'm tired, but I'll leave you at this: dolls can't just "suddenly smile" at you, because their not real. I don't know what's wrong with you Lindsey, but you need to stop now.

Lindsey looked down to the ground with a couple tears in her eyes. I didn't want to say anything else to her, so I just opened the door and left the school... with Lindsey following behind and not looking at Slappy on the way home.

It wasn't a long walk from the school to my house, so thank Sonic for that!

As we were almost to the house, I kept thinking about what Lindsey said; about Slappy smiling at her. Dolls can't smile at people, unless they were alive or something... and things like that don't happen in the real world... right?...


	2. Unwanted Events

****

Chapter 2:

Unwanted Events

Even though right now it's the morning, I should tell you what happened yesterday: when I got home with the Slappy doll, mom saw him and got freaked out by it. She also wondered why someone gave me a very detailed looking doll for free, but she said nothing more of it. As for Lindsey, she tried to stay as far away from Slappy as possible, but it was pretty hard for her to do since she lives in the same house as the doll.

When I was going to sleep that night, I put the Slappy doll by the corner of the dresser - which is across my bed- and I changed into my pj's. I than got into bed and started to fall asleep, but just before I fell asleep, I heard... um... "faint" laughter from somewhere, but not exactly sure where. I didn't care to much about it, so I just went to sleep.

Right now, I'm sitting at the table with the Slappy doll sitting next to me; trying to hide him from Lindsey. Why am I hiding him? I'm trying to scare Lindsey when she comes to the table to eat breakfast. You can't really see Slappy unless you move the boxes of cereal away from his face... which Lindsey will do to get something to eat.

(If you're wondering, the rooms in our house go like this: downstairs is my room, my older brother's room, a bathroom, the laundry room and the living room. the next level has the front door and a small hallway to the garage. The top level has the kitchen, Lindsey's room, my parents room, the bathroom, the family room, and right next to the kitchen is where you get out onto our yard and the patio.)

When Lindsey finally came into the Kitchen, I tried to act normal as possible. She knew that something was up.

**Lindsey: **_(suspicious)_ Why do you look like that? What did you do?

**Me: **_(acting weird) _I didn't do anything...

**Lindsey: **_(getting angry)_ Yes you did! You look funny!

**Me: **_(sarcastic)_ I always look funny...

**Lindsey: **_(getting angry)_ Not that kind of funny! I mean you "did something," kind of funny!

**Me: **_(lying) _I didn't do anything, I swear...

Lindsey squinted her eyes in suspicion as she sat across from me. I tried so hard not to laugh as she reached across the table to grab a cereal box. When she picked it up, she shrieked as she noticed Slappy hiding behind the other cereal boxes.

I started laughing when she gave me a dirty look.

**Lindsey: **_(angry) _That's not funny! Quit scaring me with that!

**Me: **_(trying to stop laughing) _You should of seen your face when you saw him! Ha ha ha! I LOVE scaring you with this doll! It's so much fun!

**Lindsey: **_(angry)_ I'm gonna tell mom if you don't quit it!

**Me: **Alright, alright, I'll stop now...

We didn't really say much more to each other over breakfast, and Lindsey ate her cereal really fast; probably because she wanted to get away from me and Slappy as fast as she could.

When she got up from the table to take her bowl to the sink, she suddenly yelled out in pain as she passed by Slappy.

**Lindsey: **_(in pain)_ Owe! Why did you do that for?!

**Me: **_(don't care) _Do what?

**Lindsey:** _(angry) _You made that dummy kick me!

Lindsey put her bowl to the floor and rubbed her leg. The spot where she said the doll kicked her was all red.

**Me:** I didn't make him kick you, Linds...

**Lindsey: **_(angry) _Yes you did, and you told me you would stop this now!

**Me: **_(annoyed) _I didn't do anything!

**Lindsey: **_(sarcastic)_ I'm sure you did, you liar!

Lindsey picked up her bowl and made her way to the sink again. As soon as she left the kitchen, I looked at Slappy suspiciously; his face was turned away from me. I than went back to eating my cereal.

When I was down with it, I put the bowl in the sink, I picked up Slappy and went downstairs to my bedroom. I put him in the same spot I did last night, and than I went into my dresser to get my clothes that I was going to wear after I took a shower.

With the outfit I was going to wear today, I went back upstairs to go take a shower.

When I was done taking a shower, I changed into my cool looking outfit and went out of the bathroom. I was about to go into my bedroom to play a game on my system, but than Lindsey suddenly started screaming and ran downstairs to my room.

I saw her stand in the doorway looking very shocked and angry.

**Lindsey: **_(very mad) _Joey, how could you! HOW COULD YOU?!

**Me: **_(annoyed) _How could I what?

**Lindsey: **_(very mad) _As if you didn't know, you MEANIE!!

Lindsey grabbed my hand and practically dragged me upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as we reached her doorway, I gasped. Most of Lindsey's dolls were torn to shreds or in pieces all over her floor and partially on her bed. The bad thing was, they were her favorite and expensive dolls.

I looked at Lindsey shockingly.

**Me: **_(annoyed) _I didn't do it, Linds! I swear I would never do something like that!

**Lindsey: **_(very mad)_ They were my favorite dolls Joey! My FAVORITE! I can't believe you!

**Me: **_(convincing) _I didn't do it Lindsey! You have to believe me!

**Lindsey:** _(angry) _If you didn't do it, than who did?!

I was silent after she said that, because I wouldn't know who else could of done it: my older brother was at work, my dad is still out of state with his job, and mom was out in the backyard planting flowers.

I looked at the bedroom to Lindsey again.

**Me: **_(slowly/ quietly)_ I didn't do it... I didn't...

A couple of tears ran down Lindsey's face as she ran out into the backyard to tell mom what I did, but I DIDN'T do.

Soon afterwards, mom came storming into the kitchen and than to the hallway - where Lindsey's room is - where I was and yelled at me for what I DIDN'T do! She told me that I'll have to give up my allowance for three months and do a whole week of chores! No fair! She added that I start the chores tomorrow; the day that my uncle and my cousin Kyle come to visit. I was hoping to play videogames all day with her, but it seems that I won't!

When mom went back out to the yard to plant more flowers, I slowly walked into Lindsey's room to pick up the mess, which mom told me to clean.

As I threw some doll heads into the garbage bag I had, Lindsey walked in and put her hands on her hips.

**Lindsey: **_(angry) _This is what you get for destroying my dolls!

**Me: **_(annoyed) _But I didn't do it!

**Lindsey: **_(annoyed) _Quit lying Joey!

Than she left the room. The time it took for me to clean up all the mess was about over an hour! I thought I would never be done cleaning up the place!

I went downstairs to the next floor, and opened the front door to go outside to take out the trash. The trash cans were far away from the house next to the driveway. I put the trash in and made my way back to the house. As I went inside and down the stairs, I saw Slappy sitting on the lounge chair in the living room, starring at me oddly. I starred at him oddly, too, because I wondered how he got there in the first place.

**Me: **_(to myself)_ Did mom put him there? Lindsey?

I shrugged and headed to my room. When I opened the door and went inside, I nearly just wanted to scream at what I saw: The posters and artwork of my anime characters were all scribbled with red and black markers and crayons! I slowly walked up to my largest poster and looked at it more carefully. In the corner of the poster was small words that I could barely make out. It read, "My slaves forever."

I ran out of my room and to the foot of the stairs and started yelling for mom and Lindsey.

****

Me: _(calling up/ yelling) _MOM!! LINDSEY!!

Lindsey was the first to come downstairs, but seconds afterwards, mom came running down with dirt on her hands from planting flowers. I told her what happened to my room and that Lindsey must have done it to get revenge on me.

**Lindsey: **_(angry/ to me) _I didn't do it! Why are you pining this on me?!

**Me: **_(very mad) _Because you're trying to get revenge on what I DIDN'T DO to your dolls!

**Lindsey: **_(angry)_ I wasn't even near your room! I was upstairs coloring!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Yeah right...

Mom yelled at us to stop arguing, than she sent Lindsey and me to clean up the mess in my room. Mom went up stairs and brought a bucket of soapy water and some sponges for us to clean up the posters and the walls (some parts of the wall got crayoned and markered, too.)

As Lindsey started scrubbing my large poster, she squinted her eyes at the writing in the corner of it.

**Lindsey:** _(reading/ confused)_ "My slaves forever?" Who wrote that?

**Me: **_(annoyed/ sarcastic)_ As if you didn't know...

Lindsey: No, I don't know.

**Me: **It was YOU, you dork!

**Lindsey: **_(angry)_ I didn't write this! Why would I write something like that?!

**Me: **Because you hate me!

**Lindsey: **_(calmly/ slowly) _I don't hate you, Joey... can we just stop arguing now?

**Me: **... Yeah...

Than me and Lindsey started to scrub the walls and posters silently, until I broke the silence again.

**Me: **What's dad going to give mom for their anniversary?

**Lindsey: **A ring. It's really pretty; dad showed me two weeks ago.

**Me: **That's cool.

**Lindsey: **_(slowly) _Yeah... it is pretty cool...

When we were done scrubbing, we threw the sponges into the bucket and made our way out of my bedroom. Before we went upstairs, Lindsey looked at the lounge chair with Slappy sitting there and squealed a little.

**Lindsey: **_(worried)_ When did he get there?

**Me: **_(confused) _When? Didn't you put him there?

**Lindsey: **I told you, I was upstairs the whole time. Maybe mom put him there...

**Me: **_(slowly/ quietly) _Maybe...

I also noticed that Slappy's expression changed again. This time he was smiling evilly.

**Lindsey: **_(a little scared) _His expression changed again...

**Me: **Maybe it's supposed to do that... you know. Maybe his expressions change over time or something.

We starred at him for a couple more seconds before we started going upstairs to take care of the cleaning supplies.

When we got done putting the supplies away, Lindsey grabbed my arm roughly.

**Lindsey: **I just thought of something.

**Me: **What? And don't touch my arm; you have cooties!

**Lindsey: **_(sarcastic) _Ha, ha... very funny. I just noticed that ever since you brought home that doll, bad things have happened.

**Me: **_(sarcastic)_ Lindsey, are you trying to say that a doll has caused all of this?

**Lindsey: **_(nervously)_ I don't know... I guess... all I know is, that doll is bad news!

**Me: **Listen, Linds: That Slappy doll on Goosebumps isn't real. There are people called, "puppeteers" who control and move dolls around like Slappy. That's how he moved around on those episodes that were on TV. Things like that don't happen in real life, so quit getting suspicious of him. Remember: dolls and monsters AREN'T real.

Lindsey let out a small sigh and headed towards her bedroom to try to play with the dolls that weren't torn apart. I made my way back downstairs and grabbed the Slappy doll on the lounge chair and went into my room; I put him in the same spot as usual.

I laid on my back on the bed and starred at the ceiling. I started to think about all that's happened today, with Slappy kicking my sister, the torn dolls, my ruined artwork and posters...

**Me: **_(to myself) _Today can't get any worse...

I suddenly found myself tired, and than I closed my eyes to take a nap.

When I woke up later on in the afternoon, I found the Slappy doll looking at me funny - or oddly. I sat up in bed and stretched my body. I than got up and left my room to go upstairs. As I got to the top of the stairs, I looked at the family room and my jaw nearly fell out of mouth: I saw that a lamp was broken into tiny pieces all over the room, and the newspapers that were lying on a table across from a couch were torn to bits all over the place.

Lindsey must of heard me come upstairs, because she left her room and walked over to me.

**Lindsey: **Wow, so you finally woke up from your --

She finally noticed the destroyed family room, and her jaw nearly fell out too!

**Lindsey: **_(shocked/ slowly) _Joey... what happened?...

**Me: **_(shocked) _I don't know. I came up here to get something to eat, and... I saw this...

**Lindsey: **_(slowly) _What's going on here?...

**Me: **Where's mom?

**Lindsey: **She went out to the store to pick up more milk. She'll be back any minute.

**Me: **That's not good! She's gonna think we made this mess!

**Lindsey: **_(looking at me oddly) _WE? You mean YOU made the mess!

**Me: **_(annoyed)_ Will you quit that! I didn't do it! YOU must have done it, and now you're trying to get me in trouble again!

**Lindsey: **_(angry) _You're such a liar, Joey! You need to quit trying to get me in trouble!

I was about to say something else to Lindsey, but suddenly mom walked into the house and heard us arguing. She ran upstairs and gasped at what she saw.

She looked at us angrily, and than she yelled at us for what we've done (but didn't do.) Mom than tolled us to clean up the mess and after that she would discuss our punishments (like I don't have enough already.)

As mom went downstairs to get the milk, I walked into the kitchen and got some small brushes and a garbage bag. I gave a brush to Lindsey, and soon we were cleaning up the mess.

**Me: **_(whispering to Lindsey) _You need to quit doing this, Lindsey.

**Lindsey: **Me?! It was you!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _I'm getting tired of this...

We said nothing more to each other as we cleaned up the mess. When we were done, we went into our rooms and basically stayed in there for the rest of the night, because we didn't want to get into more trouble.

Me and Lindsey did come up for dinner, but that was about it. At dinner, though, mom discussed our punishment; and it is to give up allowance for FIVE months, and have a WHOLE MONTH worth of chores! NO FAIR!

When it was close to bed time, I changed into my pj's and rested on my bed. I turned my head to look at Slappy, and saw that his expression changed AGAIN! This time he looked normal.

As I got tired, I covered up under the covers and I slowly fell asleep. Just before I fell asleep though, I heard that strange, faint laughter again... very weird...


	3. Getting Spooked

****

Chapter 3:

Getting Spooked

Mom woke me up the next morning and told me to eat breakfast, take a shower and start doing chores before my uncle and Kyle came over. I asked her about Lindsey, and mom said that she's going to do chores also. I got up and stretched and looked at the Slappy doll; he was smiling evilly. I didn't really care what expressions he was making, so I went upstairs to eat breakfast.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Lindsey eating breakfast already. She looked up from her cereal and at me.

**Lindsey: **I didn't want you to scare me with Slappy again.

**Me: **I wasn't going to anyway...

**Lindsey: **_(a little mad) _But thanks to you, I have to do chores!

**Me: **_(annoyed) _Hey! You're not the only one who has to suffer!

I got out a bowl and poured some cereal for myself, and as we were eating quietly, I saw mom come into the kitchen to tell us that dad was home from his job. She said that he's sleeping right now, and that he needs rest before tonight.

**Me: **What's going to happen tonight?

Mom said that right after dinner time, our uncle, dad and herself are going to go out to some grown-up party, and that Kyle was going to spend the night here watching us; our older brother can't because he's staying with some friends for a couple of weeks (don't know why, though.)

Mom than left the kitchen to go take a shower. Lindsey looked at me worriedly.

**Lindsey: **_(a little scared)_ Staying here alone with that creepy doll?...

**Me: **You're not going to be alone; Kyle and I are staying with you, too, you know!

**Lindsey: **That's not what I meant. I mean that there will be no grown-ups to watch and protect us from... that doll...

**Me: **_(annoyed)_ Will you get off it, Linds! That doll is not real!

Lindsey groaned and started eating her cereal again. She, of course, was going to be done eating first, and when she was, mom came out from the bathroom and into the bedroom. The parents bedroom was right across from Lindsey's.

Lindsey put her bowl in the sink and she went into her bedroom to get her outfit she was going to wear after she got out from the shower. When I was finally done with my cereal, Lindsey was already in the shower, so I just went downstairs to my bedroom and got my outfit ready.

I looked over to the Slappy doll in the corner, but he didn't change expressions like he would do every time you would look at him.

**Me: **_(to myself)_ Dolls can't be alive... or are they?

Before I had time to answer that question for myself, Lindsey came downstairs to tell me to go take a shower.

**Me: **You're not my boss, Lindsey!

**Lindsey: **I never said I was your boss!

I grabbed my outfit and went upstairs to go take a shower, but just before I did, I heard mom tell Lindsey to go clean all the windows upstairs (my chore will probably be even worse!)

When I got done with my shower and left the bathroom, I saw mom walk in front of me with a mop in her hand. She pointed to the kitchen and told me to mop the floors. I went into the kitchen and began my "cruel chore."

To tell you the truth, mopping is allot harder than it looks! You have to try to mop every corner there is; and when I was struggling with one corner, I saw Lindsey come in and go over to the large glass door (patio door) and began cleaning it.

**Lindsey: **_(smiling at me)_ I see you have it worse than I do.

**Me: **_(annoyed) _Shut-up, Lindsey!

**Lindsey: **Hmph!

After about ten minutes of cleaning the kitchen, the phone rang. Our house had a phone in the kitchen, the parents room, the living room, my brother's room, and my room. We have ALLOT of phones.

Me and Lindsey didn't answer it, though, because mom answered it from the living room. We didn't know who she was talking too until after she got off. She came upstairs to tell us that our uncle and Kyle are going to be here shortly, and that we should hurry up with the chore.

We didn't have allot to finish up, so we got done quickly enough before the two came over.

When we got done, we put our cleaning supplies away and went downstairs to the living room and rested on the couch. Mom came down to tell us that while Kyle is here, we don't have to do any chores until she leaves to go home with our uncle.

I looked at the TV and than at Lindsey, who was sitting next to me.

**Me: **How about we watch some TV.

**Lindsey: **I don't want too. I want to wait until Kyle comes over.

**Me: **Kyle... oh, that's right!

Lindsey looked at me oddly, but I didn't care. I got up from the couch and went into my room to get the Slappy doll. I brought it out to the living room and set him on the lounge chair.

Lindsey looked freaked.

**Lindsey: **Why did you bring him out here?

**Me: **I want Kyle to see what I got from that convention.

**Lindsey: **She's going to freak out from him.

**Me: **_(rudely) _How do you know?

**Lindsey: **Well... actually I don't know, but that doll scares mom and me, so it might scare Kyle, too -- _(looking at Slappy) _and that doll is looking at me again!

I looked towards the lounge chair to see that Slappy turned his head to look at Lindsey with an evil grin on his face.

**Me: **_(confused)_ I don't remember him looking this way...

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _Me either...

Before we had time to think about it more, I and Lindsey heard the doorbell ring. We both ran upstairs and answered the door. Outside from the door was our uncle and right behind him was Kyle, who was holding a large bag.

Kyle is the ONLY cousin in our family. She is a 17-year old "part Goth," (which you already know) and she is a very artistic person, like me. Kyle also loves to play videogames, like me, but she isn't interested in anime at all. Kyle is a serious, fun, and a paranoid person all in one!

Kyle was dressed in black as usual: her shirt was slightly baggy with a pink skull on it, she wore jeans and black sandals, her eyes had black and even her hair was dyed black (and red.) On her neck was a large, black sword necklace with some diamonds inside (wish I can have one!)

Our Uncle came into the house and hugged me and Lindsey. Mom came downstairs and hugged our uncle and Kyle (she hates to be hugged, though.)

Kyle put her bag down to the ground and said hello to us.

**Kyle: **Hi.

**Lindsey: **Hi Kyle!

**Me: **Hey!

**Kyle: **So... I'm guessing Aunt Linda has told you that I'm going to be watching you for the night.

**Lindsey: **Yeah, she has.

(Linda was my mom's name) Than I just remembered Slappy.

**Me: **_(excited)_ Hey Kyle! I got something from this Goosebumps convention that you gotta see!

**Kyle: **Really? That's awesome! So, what did you get?

**Lindsey: **_(worried/ to me) _No, Joey, don't show her. It's freaky!

**Kyle: **Freaky? Joey, what did you get that's freaky?

**Me: **Follow me, and I'll show you!

As the grown-ups went upstairs to talk and stuff, I went downstairs with Kyle and Lindsey following behind. As soon as I walked into the living room and pointed to Slappy, Kyle's face went from happy to suddenly shocked and freaked out.

I looked at Kyle; shocked too!

**Me: **_(shocked) _You're scared of him, too?!

**Kyle: **_(nervously) _Well... lets just say that creepy dolls freak me out, and that one freaks me out the most!

**Lindsey:** _(to me)_ See, I told you!

**Me: **_(shocked) _I can't believe that you two are scared of a dummy!

**Kyle: **So what?! That doll looks EXACTLY like the one from the Goosebumps episodes.

**Me: **_(happily) _I know, isn't it cool?

**Kyle: **_(nervously) _Um... actually, no.

Lindsey slowly pointed to Slappy.

**Lindsey: **_(worried)_ Joey... wasn't Slappy looking at the couch where we were sitting before?...

**Me:** _(slowly) _Yeah... so...

**Lindsey: **_(worried)_ Than... why is that doll looking at us differently?... And he wasn't facing this way either.

**Kyle: **_(shocked) _What?

I looked at Slappy more carefully, and she was right: when we saw Slappy last, he was looking at us on the couch with the evil grin, but now he was looking at us FROM the couch with that "interested, but happy look" on his face!

I was actually starting to get freaked out from this.

**Me: **_(slowly/ worried) _You're right Linds...

**Kyle: **Wait a minute. You're telling me that... that dummy was not looking this way before?...

**Lindsey: **No...

**Kyle: **_(nervously) _Okay... I'm getting freaked out by this...

Kyle backed away and went to the stair steps to sit down on them. Me and Lindsey came by her and sat on them, too. While we were sitting, I explained to her what happened yesterday.

Kyle looked at me and Lindsey shocked.

**Kyle: **_(shocked/ sarcastic)_ Whoa! That does not sound like something you two would do!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _That's something I WOULDN'T do! Lindsey did all those things to torture me!

**Lindsey: **_(annoyed) _I did not! You did it!

**Me: **_(angry) _No, you!

**Lindsey: **_(angry) _YOU!

**Me: **_(angry) _YOU!

**Me and Lindsey: **YOU!!

I than heard someone come downstairs; it was our dad. He yelled at us to stop arguing, and just before he went back up, he said hi to Kyle.

Kyle said hi back and than turned back to us.

**Kyle: **He is right, you two should stop arguing now...

**Me: **Yeah... we should... _(happily) _Did you bring any cool games or movies with you?

**Kyle: **_(happily) _Yes I did! Well... mostly movies though. I brought a whole bunch of SpongeBob DVD's and a Samurai Jack DVD; my personal favorite!

**Me: **_(sarcastic)_ You only like Samurai Jack because of Aku.

**Kyle: **_(excited) _I know, he's SO COOL!

**Lindsey: **Did you bring any games, or anything else?

**Kyle: **Well... I was going to play one of my spooky games, but after seeing that Slappy doll, I'm probably not gonna play games like that for a whole month! I DID bring a Samurai Jack game though...

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _I rather watch SpongeBob.

**Lindsey: **_(excited) _Yeah, lets watch SpongeBob!

**Kyle:** Okay, just hold on for a couple of minutes.

Kyle than went to the next stair level and got her bag, but she didn't come back down, though, she went to the top of the stairs to the family room.

Me and Lindsey went to the couch to sit down, but Lindsey sat on the floor away from Slappy. I rolled my eyes and got OFF from the couch to take the doll back to my room. When I got out from the bedroom, Kyle came back down with a SpongeBob DVD in her hands.

**Me: **Why didn't you bring the bag down here?

**Kyle: **_(sarcastic) _Well, I'm DEFINETLEY NOT sleeping down here, so... since I'm going to be sleeping on the couch in the family room, I thought I should bring my bag upstairs.

**Me: **Because of Slappy, right?

**Kyle: **_(sarcastic) _Oh yeah!

Kyle handed the DVD to Lindsey for her to put in. Lindsey popped in the DVD and than we all sat on the couch together and watched SpongeBob. Kyle and Lindsey seemed more happy to watch SpongeBob than I was.

**Lindsey: **_(to Kyle/ excited) _Isn't SpongeBob the best?!

**Kyle: **_(happily) _PATRICK is the best, Linds!

**Lindsey: **Oh yeah, you're right!

**Me: **_(thinking) (How boring...)_

Through the whole afternoon, the grown-ups talked upstairs, while the three of us watched SpongeBob, after SpongeBob, after SpongeBob.

When it was close to dinner time, our parents called us up to eat dinner they fixed for us before they left to go to the party.

While the parents talked in the family room, the three of us talked at the table.

**Kyle: **So... a whole month of chores, huh?

**Me: **Yeah...

**Kyle: **_(sarcastic) _Wow... that must really suck!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _It does!

**Lindsey: **_(quietly)_ It was Joey's fault, though...

I shot Lindsey a dirty look.

**Kyle: **Don't you think it's weird though?

**Me:** About what?

**Kyle: **That ever since you brought home Slappy, all these "accidents" have suddenly come up.

**Me: **Um... I really haven't thought much of it.

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _I see that doll stare at me funny allot!

**Kyle: **Really?

**Lindsey: **The first time I saw that thing, he would always stare at me... very weird, too...

**Me: **_(annoyed)_ Oh, come on! Are you saying that a dummy did all this? That he's the one ruining our lives?

**Lindsey: **Yes!

**Me: **Well, I don't believe it! Things like this don't happen in real life; they happen in TV shows!

**Kyle: **_(quietly) _That is true...

**Lindsey: **All I'm saying is that ever since you brought him home, our lives have turned upside down! Have you ever thought about that?

I opened my mouth to say something defensive, but I couldn't. I hate to admit it (but not out loud) that Lindsey was right! I'm actually starting to get scared of Slappy, especially tonight, since our parents are leaving us here home alone with a weirdo "Goth girl!"

When we were almost done eating, our parents came into the kitchen dressed in fancy outfits (mom was wearing a dress, and my uncle and dad were wearing black suits.)

Mom told us that there going to be gone all night and that she didn't want us eating junk, and staying up to late. She also added (to me) that she didn't want Lindsey to be teased or scared.

The parents said their good-bye's and left us. Our uncle told Kyle that he's going to be calling her cell phone around every hour (until midnight) to make sure that everything is going okay.

Then they left the house. The three of us just starred at each other silently.

**Kyle: **I hate to say this, but since I'm the boss, I say that Slappy must sleep in the laundry room.

**Me: **_(disappointed) _Ah, why?!

**Kyle: **Because Slappy's creepy, and that he's going to freak me out the whole night!

**Me: **Slappy's in my room though!

**Kyle: **_(worried) _I don't think it's good to keep him in ANY bedroom...

**Lindsey: **Come on, Joey, please?...

**Kyle: **_(rudely) _I hate to be rude, but I'm not asking, I'm ORDERING. Now, go downstairs and put Slappy in the laundry room. Me and Lindsey will take care of the dishes.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the table and slowly made my way downstairs. When I got to the living room, I can still hear a SpongeBob episode playing on the TV, but I paid no attention to it.

I walked up to my bedroom door and opened it. I went inside and got Slappy from my bed.

I looked at him oddly.

**Me: **_(confused) _The bed? When did that happen? I thought I put him on the floor...

Slappy's expression changed; he looked angry, but had that grin on his face. I got a little spooked from this.

I left my room and went over to the laundry room. I opened the door and set Slappy down on top of the dryer. I glanced at him one last time before I closed the door.

When I was about to go back upstairs, I saw Kyle and Lindsey coming downstairs to the living room. They looked at me when they almost reached the bottom.

**Kyle: **Did you put Slappy in the laundry room?

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Yes, your Highness. Is there anything else I can do for you?

**Kyle: **_(slowly) _... Very funny... but no, there's nothing else, so lets sit back down on the couch and watch SpongeBob.

**Lindsey: **_(happily)_ Yeah!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Whopee-doo.

**Lindsey: **Hey, wait! Kyle, do you want to see the ring that dad got for mom for their anniversary?

**Kyle: **Cool, we can actually see it?

**Lindsey: **Well, since everyone's gone, I don't see nothing wrong not to look at it.

**Me: **_(don't care) _Fine with me, and besides that, I haven't seen it yet.

We all went back upstairs and into my parents bedroom. Inside their bedroom, Lindsey went through the closet to look for the ring.

**Me: **_(confused) _Dad hid the ring in the closet?

**Lindsey: **He doesn't want mom to find it so easily.

**Me: **True...

**Kyle: **Did you find it yet?

**Lindsey: **Um... _(getting out of closet) _Yeah, here it is!

Lindsey had in her hand a small velvet box, which was supposed to have the ring inside.

**Lindsey: **_(excited) _I can't wait until you two see the ring; it's really pretty!...

Unfortunately, when she opened the box, there was no ring in it. Lindsey started to panic.

**Lindsey: **_(shocked)_ Wha -- it's gone!

**Me: **Maybe dad took it with him.

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _But... dad told me that he wasn't going to give the ring to mom until the anniversary!

**Kyle: **Maybe he's going to surprise her with it.

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _I don't know...

**Me: **Well... since there is no ring, lets just go back downstairs and watch more boring SpongeBob.

**Kyle: **_(angry) _SpongeBob is NOT boring!

**Me: **_(sarcastic)_ Whatever you say...

We left the parents bedroom and made our way downstairs, and sat on the couch to watch MORE SpongeBob. Even though Kyle and Lindsey liked this show more than I did, they looked kind of scared; and at some points, Kyle and Lindsey would glance towards the laundry room, like Slappy was going to come out and get us.

After about an hour of SpongeBob, we were starting to get really sleepy... very sleepy. I saw Kyle yawn as she started to lay down on the couch, while Lindsey went onto the love seat (next to the couch) to lay down. I slowly got up from the couch and rested on the lounge chair.

We soon all fell asleep, but before I went to sleep, I heard a faint laughter coming from the laundry room. I couldn't do anything about it, because I was already asleep...


	4. The Nightmare Begins

****

Chapter 4:

The Nightmare Begins...

Kyle's story

I woke up about an hour later to find that the TV had been turned off. As I look around some more, I found that EVERYTHING was turned off! I was scared of the dark, because I'm totally blind in it, and I'm serious.

**Me: **_(to myself/ whispering) _I'm glad I brought my flashlight with me...

I very slowly got off the couch and made my way to the stairs; trying not to wake up Lindsey and Joey. I crashed into a few things, but nothing fell over or broke. When I reached the stairs, I glanced towards the laundry room and felt more scared than I already was! I turned back to the stairs, grabbed the railing, and slowly walked up to the top floor.

My flashlight was in my bag and finding it was going to be a little difficult, because it was dark colored. It took me a couple minutes to find my bag, but when I did find it, I quickly opened it and searched through my clothes until I found the flashlight. I turned it on and got a better view of the room. During the day time, the family room looked beautiful, but at night, it reminded me of some haunted house!

I shined the flashlight on the table to see where my cell phone was. I picked up the phone and looked at it: the cell phone said that I missed two calls, but there were no messages on it.

**Me: **_(to myself) _Dad might call back in about an hour...

I put the cell phone in my pocket and made my way to the kitchen to turn the light on, but when I flicked the switch, the kitchen light didn't go on.

I was starting to freak out.

**Me: **Maybe the light bulb burnt out...

I walked over to the bathroom, which was next to the kitchen and flicked that light switch, but that light didn't come on either. Now I was freaking out!

**Me: **_(scared) _What's going on here?...

Suddenly, the phone in the kitchen began to ring, but it was ONLY the kitchen. I answered it quickly.

**Me: **_(scared) _Hello? Dad? Aunt Linda?...

All I heard was static on the phone, but a few seconds later, it went away... and than I heard laughter come over; and it sounded just like Slappy's! I dropped the phone in horror and backed away from the kitchen.

**Me: **_(scared/ slowly) _We have to get outta here...

_(voice that sounds familiar) _I don't think so...

I jumped in surprise and slowly turned around to find the Slappy doll sitting on the couch in the family room. I breathed heavily as I quickly backed away to the stairway, with Slappy never taking his eyes off me.

**Me: **_(slowly/ terrified) _It - can't - be...

**Slappy: **You kids are MINE!! _(maniac laughter)_

I screamed and ran downstairs to the living room, and as I got there, I ran into someone. I shined the flashlight to see that it was Joey. I also saw Lindsey slowly getting up from the love seat.

**Joey: **Kyle, what's wrong?

**Me: **_(terrified/ quickly) _Slappy! Slappy i- is alive! He's alive! He's actually real!

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _WHAT?!

**Joey: **_(sarcastic) _Yeah, right. Kyle, I think you should go back to bed now.

**Me: **_(terrified) _Look in the laundry room! I bet he's not there anymore!

I pointed towards the laundry room with a shaky hand, and Joey quickly walked over there and flung the door open. He gasped loudly and backed away. I took Lindsey's hand and walked over there to see what Joey saw. Me and Lindsey shrieked, because Slappy wasn't in the laundry room anymore!

**Joey: **_(shocked) _He's not there anymore!

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _Than Kyle must be telling the truth!

**Me: **Of course I'm telling the truth; and we have to get out of here before he gets us!

The three of us quickly ran up the stairs to the next level and put on our shoes (or in my case, sandals.) As soon as that was done, Joey made a dive for the door knob, and started to wiggle it like crazy.

**Joey: **_(shocked/ scared) _The door! The door is locked!

**Me: **_(shocked) _What?!

**Lindsey: **_(shocked) _That's not right!

**Joey: **_(scared) _That doll must have locked us in!

**Me: **Lets try the patio door!

As we all ran up the stairs, we could hear Slappy's laughter fill all the rooms of the house. When we reached the patio door in the kitchen, I grabbed the handle and tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge.

I slowly backed away from the door and shook my head slowly.

**Me: **_(terrified) _No... he's got to this door, too...

**Joey: **_(scared) _How are we supposed to get out of here?!

**Slappy: **_(coolly) _You don't...

We slowly turned around to find that Slappy was standing behind us. We backed away into the patio door.

**Slappy:** There's no escape for you!

Joey than noticed that Slappy was right next to the kitchen table... and the chairs. Joey quickly grabbed a chair and knocked Slappy down to the ground with it.

Joey dropped the chair hard to the ground.

**Joey: **Lets go! I think I know a way out of here! _(to himself) _I think...

We followed Joey quickly downstairs into the living room, and in there, Joey looked at the small rectangular window above the love seat. He stood on the seat and quickly opened the window.

**Joey: **_(relieved) _Good, he hasn't gotten to this window! _(to me) _I hope you can fit through it!

**Me: **Me too!

**Joey: **Than you go first, but hurry up!

I stood on the love seat and started getting myself through the window and onto the outside. I was struggling a bit, since I was almost bigger than the window, but I managed to get through.

Next, I took Joey's hand and helped him through it. It was easy for him to get out, because he was very skinny!

Joey turned to the window and held out his hand for Lindsey.

**Joey: **Come on, Lindsey!

Lindsey slowly got up onto the love seat and Joey grabbed her hands to get her out. Just as Lindsey's body was half way out, Slappy finally came downstairs and quickly grabbed Lindsey's ankle. Now it looked like Slappy and Joey were playing tug-o-war with her!

I grabbed Joey's shoulders and tried to help him pull Lindsey out.

**Slappy: **You kids won't get away so easily! You are going to be my slaves forever!

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _AAAAAAHH!! Joey!! Kyle!! Help me!!

Joey and I pulled as hard as we could, but Slappy was really strong!

**Me: **_(shocked) _Dang, this dude is strong!

Just after I said that, we finally pulled Lindsey out through the window.

We both helped her up and started to take off running to the football field that was to the right of us.

When we were running, we could hear Slappy calling out through the window.

**Slappy: **_(hysterical laughter)_ Come back!! HA HA HAH!! My bride!! MY BRIDE!!...

The three of us didn't stop running until we reached the end zone of the football field.

I sat down on the ground and leaned myself on the posts, while Joey and Lindsey sat in front of me. We were breathing heavily, and when we seemed to have caught our breath, I broke the silence.

**Me: **_(worriedly) _What are we going to do?

**Joey: **I don't know... All I can think about is how scared I am!

**Lindsey: **_(worriedly) _We have to do something! I don't want that doll running around the house!

**Me: **Lindsey, he's not going to be staying in the house; he's most likely to come after us!

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _No!

**Joey: **If that's the case, than he's probably coming after us right now!

**Lindsey: **_(worriedly) _But where are we going to go?! How are we supposed to stop Slappy?!

**Me: **Wait! Joey, did you see anything on Slappy that looked suspicious or weird? Like some piece of paper?

**Lindsey: **I remember... there was some little paper in Slappy's pocket that had weird words on it...

**Me: **That's what brought Slappy to life. If you read the card, than he comes alive!

**Joey: **_(slowly) _But... we didn't read it... out loud...

**Me: **_(confused) _Huh... than I don't know than. Um... well... where is the card?

**Lindsey: **_(sarcastic) _Joey didn't want to take it home, so he decided to throw it in his locker on the day we went to that "thing" at school.

**Me: **_(confused/ to Joey)_ Why did you throw the card in your locker?

**Joey: **I didn't want to take it home, is that a problem?

**Me: **Well, now it is, because maybe we can destroy Slappy with it! We need that card!

**Lindsey: **_(worriedly) _But the school's all locked up! How are we going to get in?!

Before any of us could say anything, we heard Slappy's laughter close by. The three of us got up from the ground and started to panic!

**Me:** _(worriedly) _Lets just get to the school, NOW!

**Joey: **We're already in the football field of my school, so...

Joey than pointed to the right, and in the distance, we could see the school. Since it was really dark out, the school looked like a giant, black blob or something.

I brought out my flashlight and shined it in the direction of the school. Joey looked at my flashlight suspiciously.

**Joey: **_(suspiciously) _When did you get that flashlight?

**Me: **I brought it from home, because I can't see in the dark when I go to the bathroom and stuff.

**Lindsey: **_(worriedly) _Lets get to the school, _(pointing somewhere) _I think I see Slappy over there!

Joey and I looked to where Lindsey was pointing too, and saw something small in the distance.

**Me: **_(worriedly) _We gotta go!

I took Lindsey's hand, and we all began to run to the school. The building wasn't that far away from us, but neither was Slappy. The whole run took about a couple minutes, but I was getting tired!

When we arrived at the entrance doors into the school, we all stared at it in silence. The school that Joey goes to was HUGE! It was at least thirty of my schools!

Joey went up to the doors and wiggled the handles, but they wouldn't open.

**Lindsey: **I told you the school was locked up.

**Me: **There has to be another way in!

**Joey: **_(slowly) _I think I might know...

We followed Joey around to the other side of the building, but not all the way, because he stopped. Joey kneeled down to a small metal plate in the wall and kicked it open. I was confused (and so was Lindsey.)

**Me: **_(confused) _What is that?

**Joey: **It's a secret fire escape. Not many people know about this.

**Lindsey: **_(confused) _Than how did you find out?

**Joey: **_(being weird) _I'm sneaky - sneaky...

Fortunately, the hole was big enough for us all to crawl inside it, but Slappy can also get in the school this way, too!

Joey was the first to crawl in. Lindsey looked at me worriedly.

**Lindsey: **_(worriedly) _Does Slappy know we're going into Joey's school?

**Me: **I don't know, but Slappy probably does. He's already followed us this far...

I than heard Slappy's laughter close by. I started to push Lindsey towards the hole.

**Me: **_(worriedly) _You have to get in there now, Linds!

Lindsey hesitated for a moment, but she finally got onto the ground and crawled inside. When there was enough room for me to go in, I got on the ground and started to crawl in, but suddenly I heard the laugh again. I turned around slowly to see that Slappy was very close by.

**Slappy: **_(calling out) _I will find you! I want my bride!! YAH HA HA HAH!!

I screamed and than I quickly crawled into the hole to get away from Slappy. The hole was rather narrow, and smaller than it looked from the outside. I didn't see Lindsey ahead of me, so I guessed that she already made it into the school.

I could still hear Slappy's laugh coming closer, so I quickly crawled through the hole. The hole had a small little hallway to crawl into, so I crawled through it as quickly as possible. When I reached the other side, I could see that Joey held out his hand to help me out. I grabbed it and he pulled me out of the hole.

As I stood up, I looked around the school with wide eyes. The inside of the school was really dark, so you couldn't see anything that wasn't in front of you. Fortunately, I had the flashlight to light our way around the hallways and stuff.

Joey turned to me and Lindsey.

**Joey: **My school has five floors; each floor holds a different class of grade, like the ninth-graders are on the top floor, the tenth-graders on the third floor and you know how the rest goes. The bottom floor is the basement, which is pretty large, too. We're on the twelfth-grader floor right now. We have to get to the third, because that's where my locker is.

**Me: **Than lets go.

We have to find that piece of paper with that spell on it... before Slappy gets us...


	5. Locker Search

****

Chapter 5:

Locker Search

As the three of us started to walk through the hallway of the school, we heard some loud noises coming from the crawl space. We all looked at each other with panicked expressions.

**All of Us: **SLAPPY!

We started running down the hallway, but we didn't know where to run too.

**Me: **Lets try running into one of the classrooms!

**Joey: **We can't! All the doors are locked!

**Me: **We should find the keys than!

**Joey: **All we need is that card with the spell, though!

**Me: **We still need some place to hide! We can't hide in these hallways, or else Slappy will find us easily.

**Joey: **I don't know where the school would keep the classroom keys... maybe in the office... I don't know.

**Me: **Maybe... where's the office?

**Joey: **The floor above, follow me!

I gave Joey the flashlight so he would know where to go.

**Joey: **Um... this is gonna sound weird, but even with this flashlight, it's still really hard to see in this school, so... it's gonna be hard to tell where we are and what floor were on.

**Me: **_(worriedly) _I don't care, just get us to the office before Slappy finds us!

Slappy's hysterical laughter filled the hallway. I looked at Joey very worriedly.

**Me: **_(scared) _We have to move now!

Again, I grabbed Lindsey's hand and we quickly followed Joey through the hallway.

**Joey: **_(whispering)_ If you see some stairs, let me know...

When we reached the end of the hallway, we didn't see any stairs. We all started to panic as we heard Slappy come closer to us.

**Slappy: **_(calling out/ slowly) _Where are you?... heh heh heeehh...

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _We have to get out of here!

**Me and Joey: **Ssshh!!

**Slappy: **_(calling out) _I'll find you!! _(maniac laughter)_

**Joey: **_(whispering/ slowly) _The stairs... ... Oh, I found them!

Joey pointed to the left of Lindsey and started running up them. Me and Lindsey followed closely behind. When we got to the second floor, I looked shocked.

**Me: **_(shocked) _This floor looks exactly like the one we were just on!

**Joey: **_(whispering) _Ssh! I know, but it's really dark in here, so that's probably why.

**Lindsey: **_(worriedly) _I just want to get out of here...

**Joey: **_(whispering) _You two really need to keep your voices down! Slappy will find us faster if you two don't lower them!

**Me: **_(quietly) _Okay... okay... so, where is the office?

**Joey: **Just follow me.

We hurriedly followed Joey through the hallway (that looked just like the one we've been on.) I could barely make out the doors to the classrooms in the hallway, but suddenly Joey stopped us in our tracks. He shined the flashlight on a door that looked a little strange.

From the light of the flashlight, I could see a small white sign that read: Main Office.

**Joey: **_(slowly) _I have a feeling... this is locked, too...

Joey tried the door knob, but he was right, it was locked.

**Joey: **_(sarcastic) _Oh, great! Even I don't know what to do now!

The three of us suddenly heard Slappy again.

**Slappy: **_(spooky) _I can hear you... YAH HA HA HAH!!

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _Joey!...

**Me: **Lets try barging the door!

**Joey: **_(sarcastic) _Are you nuts?! _(knocking on door) _This door is VERY hard! --

**Slappy: **Knock on wood! _(maniac laughter)_

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Yeah, well... Slappy kind of already knows where we are, so we have no choice!

**Lindsey: **_(scared)_ I just want to get away from him!

**Joey: **Okay, on the count of three, we ram the door... one... two... THREE!

The three of us rammed the office door at the same time. The bad news is, the ramming part hurt VERY BADLY, but the good news is, that the door flung open without breaking down! We ran quickly inside and Joey shut and locked the door.

I and Lindsey sat on the ground in pain while Joey looked perfectly fine.

**Me: **_(in pain) _You don't look so hurt!

**Joey: **_(being weird) _I'm as strong as Hercules!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Uh-huh, whatever.

**Lindsey: **Lets find the keys before Slappy --

Suddenly, we heard the door knob to the office rattle furiously.

**Slappy: **_(from other side of door) _Let me in, kiddies!

**Lindsey: **_(screaming)_

**Me: **_(worriedly) _We have to find those keys... and QUICK!

**Joey: **_(sarcastic) _Yeah, but the bad part is, I have NO IDEA where the keys would be in here!

**Me: **Okay... than how about we look around the office... _(hearing Slappy's voice)_ ... and quickly...

The office was pretty big, but hopefully it won't be too hard to find the keys to all the classrooms. The room consisted of a large desk right in the middle, some file cabinets to the right and left and a couple of smaller desks in the back of the room. By the file cabinets, there were two doors; one that leads into the principal's office and into the copy room.

As Lindsey and Joey quickly looked through the desks, I tried to open the copy room door.

Joey looked at me.

**Joey: **I think those rooms are locked too.

**Me: **_(to myself) _Darn it!

I walked over to the principal's door and tried that, and luckily, it opened. I turned to Joey and Lindsey.

**Me: **I'm gonna check it out in here. You can help me search as soon as you're done looking through these desks.

**Joey: **Sure...

I opened the door to the principal's office and walked in. The office was very disorganized, with papers all over the desk and floor, some file cabinets were left open, and some drawers were left open, too.

**Me: **_(to myself) _there has to be an extra set of keys to the classroom somewhere... I just hope they're in here...

I walked over to the desk and started searching around it and than inside.

**Me: **Where are they?...

I opened the last drawer and searched around in it. Suddenly, Joey and Lindsey came into the room holding flashlights.

**Lindsey: **_(happily) _Look what we found in the desks!

**Joey: **You can have your flashlight back. Me and Linds have our OWN now!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Good for you -- _(grabbing something) _and I think I found the keys!

I cleared away some papers in a drawer to find a key chain with about over a hundred keys on it.

**Joey: **_(shocked) _Whoa...

**Me: **At least these keys are labeled.

**Lindsey: **Now we need to find Joey's locker.

**Me: **Lets make a plan first or safety guidelines --

The door of the office started to give off very loud banging noises.

**Slappy: **I'm gonna get ya... _(maniac laughter)_

**Joey: **_(worriedly/ to me) _If you're gonna say something, you better say it now, before that dummy breaks in here!

**Me: **Okay... um... I think we should split up in finding your locker. Joey, I want you to take Lindsey with you. I'll be fine... I just think that Slappy is bent on finding her.

**Joey: **Why do you say that?

**Me: **Don't you hear Slappy say "my bride" sometimes? I think he's talking about Lindsey.

**Lindsey and Joey: **_(confused) _Huh?!

**Me: **I saw this episode of Slappy where he wanted a bride, and it turned out that he wanted this little girl to be it! That's why I think he wants Lindsey.

**Joey: **_(shocked) _Whoa...

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _I don't want to marry Slappy! Yew!

**Me: **This is why I think you should stay with Joey, and since we're splitting up, I'm giving you two part of the keys on this key chain...

I took some keys off the key chain and handed them to Lindsey and Joey.

**Me: **We should mostly keep our flashlights off, or else we'll attract the attention of unwanted... um... dummies...

**Joey: **If we split up, than how are you supposed to open my locker, if you don't know the combination or the number of it?

I quickly looked around the office and found a piece of paper and a pen. I handed them to Joey.

**Me: **Write it here.

Joey wrote on the piece of paper and handed it to me.

**Me: **If one of us finds the "spell card", than lets meet by the exit doors of the school, and if you don't find it, just still meet in the spot, okay?

**Lindsey: **_(worriedly) _Okay...

The banging on the door got louder.

**Me: **Joey, do you think there's another way out of this office?

**Joey: **It's through the copy room, come on.

I grabbed my flashlight and than we quickly walked out of the principal's office and to the copy room, but unfortunately, it's still locked.

**Me: **One of us has the key, so search your keys!

The three of us frantically searched our keys to find the one that goes to the copy room. It's really hard to read the labels, since the writing is so small, but we don't have time to examine them more carefully...

**Slappy: **_(barging the office door)_ YAH HA HA!! I'm gonna make you my slaves forever!

**Lindsey:** _(shrieking)_

**Joey: **_(happily) _I got it!

Joey quickly put the key in the key hole and than he jiggled the knob; the door opened instantly.

**Joey: **_(quickly) _Get in, get in! Hurry up!

The three of us ran inside and closed the door. Joey ran to the other door that led outside to the hallway and tried to open it, but unfortunately it too, required a key.

**Joey: **_(worriedly) _This is nuts! How the heck are we supposed to get anywhere, if we keep getting locked in?!

Now we had to look through our keys again, but we had to find the one that was labeled "main office."

**Lindsey: **I have it!

She quickly put the key and opened the door. The three of us ran out into the hallway, but we weren't safe.

**Me: **_(whispering) _We have to split up now, before Slappy realizes we're out here!

**Joey: **_(whispering) _I hope you find my locker... and the stairs!

**Lindsey: **_(whispering) _Be careful, Kyle!

Joey and Lindsey took off down a hall, about south of Slappy, and than I started to run to the west. I didn't want to turn on the flashlight, because Slappy would find me instantly!

The banging on the office doors finally stopped, and Slappy now realized that the three of us weren't in there anymore.

**Me: **_(to myself) _Where the heck are those stairs?

It was really hard for me to tell if there were stairs in the hallway or not, so I had to turn on the flashlight for a couple of seconds to see. Within those couple of seconds, Slappy noticed me.

**Slappy: **_(happily) _Hee hee heee... well, looky here! I finally found one of ya!

I shrieked in silence, and I knew I better find those stairs to the next level fast! I turned the flashlight back on to get a better view of my surroundings again, and than I began to run down the hall. At the end of the hall was another set of stairs.

**Me: **_(happily) _Yes! A close call!

I stormed up the stairs and shined my flashlight on some lockers.

**Me: **_(to myself) _This is it... now for Joey's locker...

I looked at the piece of paper Joey gave to me:

locker # 1098

combination: 17-34-12

I knew I had to find the locker before Slappy finds one of us. As I started to walk towards the lockers, I heard Slappy coming up the stairs. I panicked!

**Slappy: **_(calling out)_ I'll find you girlie... yeeh hee hee heee...

**Me: **_(scared) _No...

I turned the flashlight off and pressed myself against the lockers so I could read the numbers better.

**Me: **_(reading/ whispering) _845... 844... crap! I'm not even close!

I glanced back at the stairs, and I could barely make out the figure of Slappy coming up! I ran down the hall, with my body still close to the lockers. Afterwards, I came to an intersection in the hallway, with rows of lockers going in all directions!

**Me: **_(grumpily)_ Oh great... lets see... go... left.

I turned left and ran down that hallway until I couldn't hear Slappy that well. I gave a sigh of relief and started to look for the locker again.

**Me: **_(reading/ whispering) _1085... 1086... this is it... I'm close!

I looked around to see if Lindsey and Joey were close.

**Me: **Where are they?

Suddenly, I heard Slappy coming close again; he was now at the intersection of the hallway.

**Slappy: **_(thinking) _Lets see... which way did the slave go... which way...

**Me: **!!

I quickly, but quietly walked down the hallway to find Joey's locker. I'm now more closer than ever!

**Me: **_(reading/ whispering) _1095... 1096... 1097... 1098! Found it!

I went into my pants pocket to take out the little piece of paper, but when I did... something bad happened...

__

(Samba music) Ring, ring, ring, ring... ring, ring, ring... ring, ring, ring, ring... ring, ring...

My cell phone rang...

**Me: **_(worriedly) _Oh crap...

**Slappy: **_(surprised) _Aaaahh... just follow the music...

I grabbed my cell quickly and looked to see who it was; it was my dad. I didn't want to answer it, but I had too; and if I didn't, my dad would think something was wrong! I can't tell our parents that a dummy was chasing us around Joey's school! Like, there gonna believe us? I don't think so!

I pushed the talk button and put the phone up to my ear. Now I have to talk on the phone while trying to open up the locker before Slappy got to me!

**Me: **_(trying to sound happy)_ Hi dad! ... ... No, everything's fine... ... nothing's wrong, it's just that you scared me when you called... ... ... no... yes... yes... ... um... Joey and Lindsey are sleeping right now...

**Slappy: **_(in the distance) _YAH HA HA HAH!!

**Me: **_(on the phone/ trying to open locker) _What? ... No, it's just a movie that I'm watching... ... nobody else is with us, dad! ... ... Okay... ... yes, I'll go to bed soon... ... I'm fine, really! ... ... Okay... love you, bye!

I quickly put the phone back in my pocket and worked on the locker combination; all I had was one more number, and hopefully it will open.

**Slappy: **Aw! Isn't that sweet! _(hysterical laughter)_

As I put the last number into the lock, I tried to open it... but it wouldn't budge...

**Me: **_(shocked/ worriedly) _What?! No!

Slappy was really close to me by now, I knew I had to find some way to open it. Than I thought of something...

**Me: **_(to myself) _If I bang on the locker in a certain spot, it should open... even though it's going to hurt...

I pressed my arm onto the locker and started banging all over it.

**Me: **_(annoyed/ worriedly) _Come on! Open up!

**Slappy: **YAH HA HA HA HA HAAAHH!!

Just as Slappy drew closer, the locker suddenly flung open, and with it, a bunch of papers came flying out. I saw the little piece of paper I wanted, so I grabbed it before it could get lost with the other flying papers.

**Me: **_(to myself) _In an episode I saw awhile ago... if I read this backwards, Slappy should become lifeless --

When I thought Slappy was close to me, he suddenly wasn't anymore. I looked around with a confused expression on my face. I turned on the flashlight to get a better view of the hallway, and I was right: Slappy wasn't near me anymore! Weird...

**Me: **_(suspicious) _That's weird...

I kept the flashlight on as I walked down the hallway. When I passed by some classrooms, I shined my flashlight on them to see what kind of class it was.

**Me: **Hmm... a laboratory, a chemistry class, biology...

As I continued to name the classrooms that I saw, there was one that caught my eye...

**Me: **An art classroom... hmm...

Without thinking, I grabbed the doorknob and the door opened. Even more weird!

**Me: **_(happily) _Cool! Without a key, too!

I went inside and looked around. The classroom was pretty neat looking, with lots and lots of drawings lining the walls, and some clay pots on shelves and cool looking statues in some corners. The student desks were all in perfectly lined rows.

I sat in one of the desks to rest my legs and feet. Suddenly, I heard Slappy's laugh again. I gasped loudly, as I got out of the desk and looked around for him. Just than, the classroom door slammed shut! I ran up to it and tried to open it, but it was locked!

I banged on the door for help, but than I thought of something. I took out the key chain and looked through the keys.

**Me: **_(worriedly/ looking through keys) _Please have the art key, please have the art key...

But unfortunately, I didn't have it.

**Me: **Crap! _(sarcastic) _This is just great!

I heard Slappy come up on the other side of the door.

**Slappy: **_(from other side) _One down, two more to go! HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAHH!!

**Me:** _(screaming) _Let me out of here!

**Slappy: **Ssooo... you thought you could outsmart a dummy, eh? Well, the dummy has outsmarted YOU, kid! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEHH!!

**Me: **_(banging on door) _LET ME OUT!!

Slappy kept up that hysterical laughter as he went away from the door...


	6. A Key to Slappy's End

****

Chapter 6:

A "Key" To Slappy's End

Joey's Story

**Me: **_(a little mad) _... I hope the keys you've dropped weren't important!

**Lindsey: **It's not my fault that I can't see the hallway very well in the dark!

**Me: **Yeah, but it is YOUR fault that we got lost on the second floor!

**Lindsey: **_(annoyed) _It was not!

Me and Lindsey were lost on the second floor before we actually found the stairs to the third one; and before we found the stairs, Lindsey crashed into the lockers, where some of the keys she had flew off in different directions! I just hope we don't need those keys! I can only imagine if we needed one, but the chances are low, right?

When we started walking up the stairs to the third floor, I stopped Lindsey.

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _What's wrong?

**Me: **_(whispering) _Sssshh! I hear someone coming...

**Lindsey: **_(whispering) _Is it Kyle?

**Me: **... I don't think so...

We both took a couple steps down and listened to whoever was coming by the top of the stairs.

_(voice that sounds very familiar) _... All I need is the two, and than I'll have my bride! OWAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!

**Me: **_(whispering) _It's Slappy!

**Lindsey: **_(quietly/ scared) _Oh, no...

We heard Slappy come closer to the stairs, and if he got any closer, he would see us! Me and Lindsey crouched down.

**Lindsey: **_(confused/ whispering) _Just needs two more? Does that mean he has Kyle?

**Me: **I hope not, but we have to get to my locker and get that spell.

When we didn't hear Slappy anymore, me and Lindsey quietly walked up the steps. It didn't take long to reach the third floor, and at the top of the stairs, we looked around to see if Slappy was nearby.

I turned off my flashlight, and so did Lindsey.

**Lindsey: **_(confused) _Why are we turning off our flashlights?

**Me: **So Slappy don't find us quickly.

**Lindsey: **Then how are we supposed to find your locker?

**Me: **Well... lets just stick close to the walls than, and read the numbers as we go along.

Me and Lindsey moved to the right so we were against a wall of lockers.

**Me: **_(quietly/ reading) _Hmm... 902... 903... we're close, but I think we need a different hallway...

**Lindsey: **What do you mean?

**Me: **This hall has only nine-hundred numbered lockers. We need the one-thousand numbered ones.

**Lindsey: **Oh...

We walked down the hallway more normal, but Lindsey was still trying to walk quietly. When we reached an intersection in the hall, I grabbed Lindsey's hand and turned right. As soon as we entered a different hallway, she flung her hand away from mine.

**Lindsey: **_(annoyed/ whispering) _Don't touch me!

**Me: **_(annoyed) _I'm just making sure you stay close to me, you doofus!

I moved over to a wall of lockers and read some of the numbers.

**Me: **_(reading) _1039... 1038... we're on the wrong side, lets move onto the other.

I walked over to the other side with Lindsey following slowly.

**Me: **_(reading) _1090...1091... we're close Linds!

**Lindsey: **_(quietly) _Good...

I ran my hand across the lockers as I said the numbers quietly to myself.

**Me: **_(to myself) _1095, 1096, 1097, and 1098; this is it!

Me and Lindsey stopped and turned on our flashlights to get a better look at my locker. Unfortunately, it was already opened, and when we shined our flashlights to the ground, we could see that all of my papers from classes were scattered everywhere.

I looked at Lindsey shocked.

**Me: **Was Kyle already here... or Slappy?

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _I don't know, but we should go down to the first floor and see if she's there.

Me and Lindsey turned off our flashlights and slowly made our way down the hall again, but just when we reached the intersection, we could hear very loud banging noises coming from somewhere. I stopped Lindsey to hear better.

**Me: **_(shocked) _What the heck is that?

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _I don't know, but it might be Slappy!

**Me: **_(worried) _Than lets get outta here!

Then we moved more quicker to the stairs, but than we heard a voice over the banging noises.

_(voice that sounds very familiar) _LET ME OUT OF HERE!! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT!!

**Me and Lindsey: **_(shocked) _Kyle?!

Me and Lindsey turned on our flashlights and we ran down the halls; listening carefully to where Kyle was banging from. When we finally reached the point we could hear her the loudest, I shined my flashlight on the door to see where she was.

**Me: **_(reading) _The art room...

**Lindsey: **Kyle?! Are you in there?!

**Kyle: **_(other side of door) _Lindsey? Joey?

**Me: **_(shocked) _Kyle?! What are you doing in there?

I grabbed the door knob and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

**Kyle: **All I wanted to do was look at the artwork in here, but Slappy came by and locked me in; and I don't have the key to this room!

**Me: **Do you have the spell?

**Kyle: **Yes, I got it, but I don't think it'll fit through the door cracks, though...

Me and Lindsey backed away from the door and looked to see if there was anyway to get the spell, but there wasn't.

**Kyle: **_(worried) _Please! Get me out of here!

**Me: **_(to Lindsey) _Look through your keys Linds, and I'll look through mine.

We brought out our keys and looked through them carefully. Lindsey got done first, because she had, like, no keys; especially after she lost about over half of them when she crashed into the lockers!

When I was done searching through my keys, I looked at Lindsey and shook my head.

**Me: **I've searched carefully through my keys, but I don't have it. What about you, Linds?

**Lindsey: **_(sarcastic) _If I had it, I would of told you!

**Me: **_(to Kyle) _Are you sure you don't have the key Kyle?

**Kyle: **_(sarcastic) _If I had the key, I would of been out of here A LONG time ago!

I slowly turned to Lindsey and got very mad.

**Me: **_(very mad/ sarcastic) _Well, Lindsey... what do you know...

**Lindsey: **_(bracing herself) _Oh, no. Here it comes...

**Me: **_(very mad) _WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LOSE HALF OF YOUR KEYS?! NOW WE HAVE TO GO BACK DOWNSTAIRS AND SEARCH FOR EVERY LITTLE KEY UNTIL WE FIND THE ONE WE'RE LOOKING FOR!! _(screaming madly) _AAAAAAAAHHH!!

**Kyle: **_(mad/ whispering) _Joey! Be quiet!

**Lindsey: **_(whispering) _Now Slappy knows we're on this floor!

**Slappy: **_(coolly) _I already know you're here... ha ha haaah...

Me and Lindsey gasped and quickly turned around to find that Slappy was standing behind us the whole time!

**Me: **_(to Lindsey/ worried) _How long has he been there?!

**Lindsey: **_(scared)_ I don't know!

**Slappy: **So that girl has the merchandise, eh? heh heh heeehh... well, I'll make sure you two brats can't get to her! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAAHH!!

**Me and Lindsey:** _(screaming) _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

Slappy kept on laughing as me and Lindsey ran away as fast as we could from him.

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _What are we gonna do, Joe?!

**Me: **We need to get that card that Kyle has! We have to go back down to the second floor and look for that key you lost, before Slappy tries to get it!

**Lindsey: **I know!

We didn't bother turning off our flashlights, because we didn't care where Slappy was and if he would find us or not. All we want to do is find that lost art key.

Lindsey followed closely behind as I turned left at the intersection in the hallway. When we almost made it to the stairs, Slappy suddenly popped up in front of us. We screamed as we ran around him.

**Slappy: **_(calling out) _You kids cannot run forever! OWAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAHH!!

Me and Lindsey quickly ran downstairs, and then, we were there.

**Me: **We have to look at every corner and every single square of this floor, if we're going to find that key.

**Lindsey: **Okay...

I walked to the right to look for the key, while Lindsey looked to the left. The bad thing was, we had to get down on the floor and look for the key, because these keys were kinda small and hard to notice when you're standing up.

**Lindsey: **_(picking up something) _I found a key! But it's not the art key...

**Me: **_(annoyed) _Linds... when you find the art key, than tell me, but otherwise, just don't say anything...

We than heard Slappy's laughter coming closer to us.

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Oh great! Now we have to look for it faster!

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _Ooohh...

Me and Lindsey searched frantically on the floor for the key, but we couldn't find it; it's too hard, especially since the school was so dark and that Slappy was making us hurry!

**Slappy: **_(in the distance) _I'll find this key, and that girl will be mine; and you brats will have to give yourselves up...

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _NO!!

**Me: **_(worried) _We have to find it, like, NOW!

We couldn't search longer, though, because Slappy was now on the same floor as we were. Me and Lindsey started to panic.

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _What are we gonna do Joey?!

**Me: **... I don't know...

When Slappy came closer to us, me and Lindsey stood up and looked at him: terrified. Slappy than held up something in his hands. I squinted my eyes to see what it was, and than I knew.

**Me: **_(shocked) _That's the key! How did you get to it?!

**Slappy: **When you brats dropped those keys, I quickly grabbed it. Somehow I knew this key would come in handy... heh heh heh...

I actually felt a little brave for a second.

**Me: **Let Kyle go, Slappy!

**Slappy: **Quiet! You don't give the orders around here, I do; and for now on, I want YOU to listen to ME!...

Me and Lindsey were silent. We were basically just scared stiff, because we didn't know what that doll was going to do to us.

**Lindsey: **_(whispering to me)_ We have to get that key, Joey.

**Slappy: **Bad idea. If you try to take this away from me, than I'll go to your cousin and turn her into a dummy. YAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAHH!

Lindsey looked at me terrified. I knew what I had to do, but it was risky.

**Me: **_(screaming) _DOG PILE!!

**Lindsey: **_(confused) _Huh?!

**Slappy: **WHAT?!!

I took a huge jump and landed right on Slappy! Lindsey just quickly walked over and held him down.

I shot her a dirty look.

**Me: **_(annoyed) _I said "dog pile" Linds, not "girlie pile!"

**Lindsey:** _(worried)_ Who cares, just grab the key!

I looked at Slappy until I found his wiggling little arm holding the key. He looked pretty pi -- oops, I mean angry!

**Slappy: **_(angry) _Get off me, you ugly kid!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _You don't look any better!

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _Hurry up, Joe, he's shaking loose!

I wrestled the key out of Slappy's hand and than me and Lindsey made a run for the stairs that led up. When we reached the stairs, Slappy got up from the ground.

**Slappy: **_(angry) _Wait till I get my hands on you brats!

Me and Lindsey didn't care, because by the time he finished what he was saying, we were already upstairs. Now we have to find the art room. We just kept on running down the halls.

**Me: **Just follow me, Linds, I know where the art room is!

**Lindsey: **I have no one else to follow anyway!

When we reached the art room, we heard Kyle run up to the door.

**Kyle: **_(not sure) _Joey? Lindsey?

**Lindsey: **_(happily) _It's us Kyle, don't worry!

**Kyle: **_(relieved) _Thank GOSH! Now please, get me out of here!

**Me: **_(don't care) _Yeah, yeah... just hang on...

I put the key in the key hole and the lock clicked open! Kyle immediately came out into the hall. She also had the spell card in her hand!

**Lindsey: **_(happily) _We're so glad you're safe!

**Kyle: **We should be glad that we got these keys than!

**Me: **Yeah... whatever...

**Kyle: **_(sarcastic) _Such a caring kid...

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Yeah, yeah, but now we need you to read that spell to Slappy!

**Kyle: **So, where is he?

**Me: **He was downstairs the last time we met him, so lets head down there, and quickly! I want to get this over with!

Kyle turned on her flashlight, than we all quickly ran down the halls until we reached the stairs. We "flew" down those to the second floor, where we stopped and looked around.

**Kyle: **So... where's Slappy?

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _He was down here...

**Me: **Yeah, but where?...

We started to walk down the halls quietly, because we wanted to hear where Slappy might be. Suddenly, we heard a door slam ahead of us.

**Me: **Come on! I think he ran into the office!

The three of us took off for the office. Kyle didn't really run; she just walked very quickly after us.

**Kyle: **_(annoyed) _I can't help it if I'm lazy!

**Me: **Well, hurry up! We need to get Slappy!

Just as me and Lindsey got to the office, we heard Kyle scream. We turned around to find that Slappy had tripped her. The spell card was no longer with her, but it was now between Slappy and me...

Slappy and I looked at the card, and than we took a dive at it.

**Slappy: **That's mine, kid!

I grabbed it before he did and shined the flashlight at it. Kyle started to get up from the ground.

**Kyle: **_(frantic) _Read it, Joey! Read it backwards, now!

**Slappy: **_(pleading) _No, you can't!

**Me: **_(reading badly) _Ah... _On-ar-rak_... _Un-o-lom_... _A-mol_...

**Kyle: **Read faster!

**Slappy: **_(pleading) _Don't!

**Me: **_An-nodo_... _Ir-ram_... _URRAK_!!

Slappy started to shriek very loudly, and his body was shaking badly, but than he fell to the ground hard. I put the card in my pocket and started to catch my breath. Kyle came up to me and gave me a slap on the back.

**Kyle: **_(happily) _You did it, Joey! You actually did it!

**Lindsey: **You actually saved me from marrying Slappy!

**Me: **_(shocked) _Wow... I'm... the hero...

I looked at the lifeless Slappy, and than I started to frown.

**Me: **_(nervously) _We... um... we still have to do something about Slappy.

Kyle immediately came up with a plan.

**Kyle: **Joey -- or Lindsey -- do any of you know where the nearest river is?

**Lindsey: **From this school, I would have to say it would be about four miles, why?

**Kyle: **_(ignoring Lindsey) _So... do you know where there is a large box or a chest. To put Slappy in?

**Me: **The art room has a large chest that holds the art supplies.

**Kyle: **Good, than this is how it's gonna go: we're gonna use that chest to put Slappy in, and than we're going to take that chest and dump it in the river... and that'll be it! No more Slappy!

I could tell that Lindsey didn't like that plan, and neither did I, but we couldn't think any other way to get rid of him... far away like that.

**Me: **_(slowly/ not sure) _Okay... lets go with it.

**Kyle: **Okay, I'll go upstairs and get the chest, while you two stay down here with Slappy. I would ask you for your help, but I'm not so sure about Slappy being dead and all so...

Kyle than took off for the stairs to the next floor. Now me and Lindsey had to wait until she returned with the chest.

I looked at Slappy and than to Lindsey.

**Me: **I'm not so sure if he wanted to marry you or not.

**Lindsey: **_(confused) _What do you mean? He was always looking at me funny... and what Kyle told us about what she knew...

**Me: **I know, I know... but, I just think that he wanted to marry someone else other than you. I don't think he was really after you...

**Lindsey: **If he wasn't after me, than who do you think Slappy REALLY wanted to marry?

Before I had time to give my opinion, Kyle came back to us, dragging the chest with her. She dropped it right by Slappy's head.

**Kyle: **Okay... lets put Slappy in.

Kyle opened up the chest and me and Lindsey stuffed him in. I took the spell card out of my pocket and threw it in with him.

**Me: **Just in case someone else has a problem with him.

Kyle smiled a little, and that was the first time I've seen her smile in awhile.

When we were ready, Kyle closed the chest and the three of us picked it up and started heading for the nearest river.

**Kyle: **I hope you know where this river is EXACTLY, Linds.

**Lindsey: **Don't worry. Me and my friends go hang out there sometimes, and it's not too far from our house.

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Four miles is far enough for me!

Suddenly, Kyle's cell phone rang. We all looked at each other.

**Kyle: **_(annoyed) _I can't answer it right now! I'll have to answer it when he calls back in about an hour or so...

I don't really want to describe in detail how the whole trip to taking the chest to the river went, so I'll just say these couple comments or statements about it. Of course, we were all VERY tired when we carried the heavy chest to our destination, and we struggled with it. When we FINALLY got to the river's edge, we put the chest down and took a little break.

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _I am NEVER lifting anything heavy ever again!

**Lindsey: **_(sarcastic) _Um, Joey, you NEVER lift anything heavy before.

**Me: **Shut-up, Linds!

**Kyle: **Lets just push the chest into the river, now...

We all stood on one side of the chest and pushed at the same time. It took a couple of pushes before the chest slid into the river. The three of us watched the chest drift away... and that was the end of Slappy.

Lindsey smiled.

**Lindsey: **_(happily) _Lets go home; I'm tired!

**Kyle: **Me too!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _I don't want this to happen again!

**Kyle: **It won't, Joey. Slappy's gone now!

When we started walking home -- those four miles -- I wish that Kyle was right... ... but she was wrong; we were ALL WRONG!


	7. The End? I Don't Think So

****

Chapter 7:

The End?... I Don't Think So...

Kyle's Story

When we got home -- at least to my Aunt and Uncle's place -- the three of us just wanted to go to bed immediately! My dad called again, and I answered it. Basically he just asked if everything was okay and all. I was glad to actually tell the truth about that!

Right now, I just got out of the bathroom from changing my clothes. My pajamas look AWESOME! My pants were flamed looking and my shirt was black with SpongeBob's friend, Patrick on it. I love these pajamas...

As I got out of the bathroom, I saw Lindsey come up the stairs and smile at me.

**Lindsey: **You would think we would be scared stiff from what happened to us today!

**Me: **We were scared stiff, but not stiff enough to be very tired!

**Lindsey: **Uh-huh!

Lindsey said good-night to me and went into her bedroom and shut the door. I than went downstairs to check on Joey. He was already laying down on his bed, starting to fall asleep. When he saw me, he sat up and looked at me with tired eyes.

**Joey: **_(rudely) _What do you want?

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Thanks, I needed that! But seriously, how are you? You know, with everything that happened tonight?

**Joey: **_(sarcastic) _Kyle, this isn't the first time we've seen anything "strange."

**Me: **That's true, but our "strangeness" never came into our world!

**Joey: **Oh, right... but I'm okay. I'm just very tired now.

**Me: **Me too.

**Joey: **_(rudely) _So leave my room than!

**Me: **Fine! Geesh!

As soon as I left Joey's room, he slammed and locked his door. I turned to his door and shook my head.

**Me: **_(to myself) _How rude, man!

I turned off all the lights and the TV downstairs, before I went back up. When I got upstairs, I walked in between Lindsey's room and the parents bedroom to the "towel closet" and got a blanket and pillow for myself. As I said a long time ago, I was going to sleep on the couch in the family room, because that's basically the place I'm most comfortable sleeping on.

When I made a "bed" for myself on the couch, I turned off all the lights and than I laid down; covering myself up.

I was very tired, so falling asleep wasn't a problem... except, I kept hearing strange noises. I sat up and looked around to where these noises might be coming from, but they suddenly stopped.

I shrugged and laid back down, closing my eyes to try to fall asleep, but the noises came back up again; and this time, they were louder.

I was getting mad, so I got up -- with my flashlight in hand -- I looked around to where the noises might be coming from. Yet again, I couldn't hear anything anymore.

**Me: **_(annoyed) _This is really getting annoying! Where is that noise coming from?

I stood up for a couple more seconds before I cooled down and laid on the couch again. I turned myself to bury my head in the couch, so I couldn't hear the noises, but I didn't hear anything. I felt more relieved that they finally went away, so I turned the other way to get more comfortable.

When I opened my eyes slightly, I could see that something was in front of me... something that I wished I would never see again. It was Slappy, and he was only inches away from my face!

**Slappy: **_(coolly) _Were you looking for me?... Heh heh heh heeeh...

I gasped loudly and sat up quickly to move to the other end of the couch. I saw Slappy laugh hysterically, but than he suddenly looked like he was about to hack-up something onto the couch. When he threw-up, a nasty looking frog came out! I screamed.

**Slappy: **Oooh... A FROG IN MY THROAT! OWAH HAH HAH HAH HAHAHAHAHH!!

I jumped off the couch and stormed downstairs to warn Joey about Slappy's return. As I did, I could here Slappy calling out... to who? I don't know.

**Slappy: **_(calling out)_ MWAH HA HAH! My bride! MY BRIDE!! YAH HA HAHAHAHAHH!!

As I reached Joey's bedroom, the door instantly swung opened and out came a tired and grumpy Joey.

**Joey: **_(grumpily) _Kyle, what's going on?!

**Me: **_(scared) _It's Slappy! He's back!

**Joey: **_(scared/ shocked) _Kyle... please tell me you're joking...

The two of us looked up at the ceiling as we heard Slappy laugh again. Joey looked at me in horror.

**Joey: **_(terrified) _You're not joking...

**Me: **_(scared) _No I'm not; and we have to get out of here before Slappy traps us inside!

Joey nodded quickly in agreement, but than he began to look around me for something.

**Joey: **_(very worriedly) _Where's Lindsey?!

**Me: **_(shocked) _Oh my gosh...

Right on cue, we heard Lindsey scream.

**Me and Joey: **LINDSEY!

The two of us ran upstairs and to her bedroom. Her door was shut and when Joey tried to open it, it was locked tight!

**Lindsey: **_(from other side/ screaming) _HELP ME! HELP ME!!

**Slappy: **MWAH AHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

**Me: **_(scared) _Lindsey!

Joey turned to me.

**Joey: **Kyle, we have to ram the door! That's the only way to get in!

**Me: **Okay...

Me and Joey didn't really have to count to "three" to ram the door down, we just did it immediately at the same time! When the door was rammed, we broke off bits and pieces of the door, but me and Joey didn't care. Once inside Lindsey's bedroom, we gasped. Lindsey was standing on top of her bed, with her back pressed against the wall, while Slappy was next to the bed trying to grab at her feet. We also noticed that some of Lindsey's dolls came alive and are now helping Slappy scare her to death!

Everyone stopped doing what they did, turned and looked at us.

**Slappy: **_(happily) _Hey! Look whose come to join the party! Better late than never, heh heh heh...

Joey looked more angry than scared at Slappy.

**Joey: **_(angry) _Leave Lindsey alone, you dumb doll!

**Slappy: **You tried to outsmart the dummy again, didn't ya? Well guess what? The dummy has outsmarted YOU AGAIN! YEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEHH!!

I took a couple steps ahead and looked suspicious.

**Me: **_(quietly) _You... you planned this all out, didn't you? You knew we would try to get rid of you; out in the river. You wanted this to happen so we would all go back home, where you would trap us here...

Joey looked at me shockingly for coming up with something like that, while Slappy clapped his wooden hands slowly.

**Slappy: **Well, aren't you the smarty-pants around here, but it don't matter now, because I made sure that you brats won't escape this time!

Slappy started to laugh and so did the other dolls that came to life. While their defense was down, I very quickly ran to the bed and got Lindsey to come off. Slappy noticed this and tried to grab me.

Joey ran out of the room with me, but when he did I quickly turned around and tried to close the door, so Slappy and Lindsey's dolls couldn't escape. I was struggling, though.

**Slappy: **_(trying to push open door)_ OOHH, YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE!! AH HAH HAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

**Me: **_(worriedly) _Joey! Lindsey! Help me!

Joey and Lindsey quickly came up to the door and helped me push it shut. I turned to Joey.

**Me: **Lets try to leave through your window!

**Joey: **Okay.

The three of us ran down the stairs and into Joey's bedroom. He quickly closed the door and locked it, while I got on top of his bed and opened up his small window. Just when I did though, Slappy suddenly appeared from outside it. I screamed and jumped off the bed.

**Slappy: **Miss meeeee?... AWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

I ran up to Joey and so did Lindsey.

**Me: **_(frantically) _Open the door, open the door, open the door, open the door!!

Joey hurried up and unlocked the door. All three of us bolted right out and hid behind the couch in the living room, while I hid behind the lounge chair with my back against it. All of us were breathing heavily, frightened, and shocked.

**Joey: **_(scared) _How do we get out of here?

**Me: **We have to kill Slappy...

**Lindsey: **_(worriedly) _How are we supposed to do that when we're trapped here?

I was silent for a moment, until an idea popped in my head.

**Me: **Hey, your dad -- my uncle -- he builds things for you... rooms, desks; doesn't he have some kind of saw or something?!

**Joey: **Yes, out in the backyard... in the shed, why?

**Me: **We need to use that to kill Slappy, but I haven't figured out how to get Slappy over there, though...

Seconds after that, Slappy suddenly appeared from around the lounge chair; his face close to mine. I screamed as I moved away from him.

**Slappy: **I've -- found -- you! HA HA HAHAHAHA, MWAH HAHAH HAH!!

I gasped loudly when he tried to grab me, and that's when I got out from behind the chair and darted upstairs, but unfortunately Joey and Lindsey didn't follow, for they were trapped; trapped by Slappy and Lindsey's dolls!

I don't know when the dolls came down, but I waited up stairs by the railing and out of sight from downstairs. I just sat there and listened... (afterwards, Joey and Lindsey told me what they saw and heard from the dolls and dummies, so I'll put their viewpoints down...)

The dolls dragged Lindsey and Joey out from behind the couch and used the blankets from the towel closet to tie them up. The two were helpless from Slappy now! I started to get scared, because I was alone now to rescue them...

Slappy laughed and looked at the two happily.

**Slappy: **So... I've finally got you two... all I need is one more, and I can make you ALL my slaves! MWEH HEH HEH HEEHH!!

Joey and Lindsey looked at each other, than back at Slappy, while I moved down a couple of steps to get a better view to what was going on.

**Slappy: **_(happily) _Soon I'll have my beautiful bride...

He went into his chest pocket and brought out a beautiful and sparkly looking ring. Lindsey recognized it instantly.

**Lindsey: **_(shocked) _That's my mom's ring! The ring that dad's going to give to mom for their anniversary!

**Joey: **_(shocked/ to Slappy) _You had the ring all this time?!

**Slappy: **Yeah... I stole it for the special occasion...

Joey looked mad.

**Joey: **_(angry) _Don't even think about marrying Lindsey, Slappy! She thinks you're gross, anyway!

Slappy looked confused for a split second, and than he started his maniacal laughter again.

**Slappy: **_(laughing) _LINDSEY?! You thought I wanted to marry that little brat?! AH HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

Lindsey and Joey were shocked.

**Joey: **_(confused) _Wait a minute... you would always look at Lindsey oddly though... you would always stare at her...

**Slappy: **I just like scarring the little twit! That's all! HA HA HAH!! I don't wanna marry Lindsey, I want... HER!!

Slappy turned around and pointed up the stairs to... me!! I backed up into the wall as he looked directly at me. Joey and Lindsey looked VERY shocked.

**Joey: **_(shocked) _KYLE?! You want to marry Kyle?!

**Slappy: **I'll make her mine forever! FOREVER MY SLAVE TO BE, MWAH HAH HAH HAH HAHAHAHAHH!!

I stood up and looked around the room, frightened. I couldn't defeat Slappy alone, it would be too hard. Slappy's allot smarter than the three of us thought he was.

The kitchen was the next room in front of me, and in there, was the patio door that led to the backyard. I ran to the door and opened it, and I'm glad it wasn't locked up. I looked outside for the shed, until I saw it in the lower right corner of the yard.

I walked out onto the wooden deck and realized that I was wearing nothing on my feet, so I couldn't run as fast as I wanted too; let alone, walk!

I slowly moved straight forward to the small steps that led off the deck, but than I heard something coming closer to me. I turned around and didn't see anything, but I quickly went up to the patio door and closed it. As I did, I saw Slappy suddenly appear from the other side.

**Slappy: **MWAH HAH HAHAHAHAHAHH!! My bride!! MY BRIDE!! OWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

I turned back around and hurriedly walked across the deck to its steps. I went down them and ran across the grass to the shed, but unfortunately the door was shut tight; making it very hard to open. As Slappy was trying to open the patio door, I frantically tried to pull on the handles to open the doors to the shed. When I finally got the shed door to open, I quickly ran inside and shut it behind me. There was a light switch next to me so I turned it on to see my surroundings better.

**Me: **_(surprised) _Wow! This shed is allot bigger from the inside...

From out in the backyard, the shed looked pretty small, but on the inside it looked as almost as big as the house I was just in! The shed had two floors: a top floor and a basement looking floor; I was on the top floor right now. I looked around to see that the walls and the floors were all wood of light color. I started to freak, because I was barefoot!

I'm guessing the bottom floor might have what I'm looking for to destroy Slappy, because there was nothing on my floor, but huge blocks of wood and some furniture made from that wood.

I took a couple steps to the stairs that led down, but suddenly I heard the shed doors rattle and bang furiously. I shrieked loudly, knowing that it must be Slappy trying to get in.

**Slappy: **_(from other side) _Just face it; you three are MINE!...

The problem was, I didn't WANT to face it! I don't want to be a slave to that dummy, no matter how terrified I was. I try to move as fast as I could to the small stairs ahead of me, but I knew I had to get to them before Slappy came in. When I made it to the stairs, I very slowly went down the steps, to try to not get splinters or something worse ( I'm paranoid, so what do you expect?! )

As I took my first step down, the rattling and banging became even furious than ever! I tried to forget my paranoia, as I quickly walked down the stairs to the bottom. I think I may have gotten a few splinters in my feet, but I didn't care right now.

I looked around in the basement floor and saw what I was looking for: In the upper right corner of the large room, was a cutting machine -- with a sharp blade in the middle, of course -- used to cut large blocks of wood. I walked around the room to look for some kind of switch to turn on the machine, but I didn't know where it would be though; and that wasn't my only problem: I had to try to find some way to get Slappy on that cutting blade when the machine turns on.

**Me: **_(worriedly/ to myself) _Where's that switch... there must be a way to turn this thing on...

Suddenly, I heard laughter fill the shed, but I don't know where it's coming from! I looked around frantically for the voice.

_(voice that sounds very familiar) _Hee hee, lights-out brat!

I heard a very loud clicking sound, but than all the power went out! I shrieked silently, and just outside I could hear rain coming down with the sounds of thunder. Unfortunately, I didn't have my flashlight on me; now I'm completely blind in this pitch black shed. I mean, you could not see ANYTHING in this place; not even what's in front of you! I got REALLY scared. I didn't want to move anywhere, because I might step on something that can cut my feet, or I might back up into one of the machines' blades!

The laughter got closer to me... I already knew it was Slappy's voice I hear, but the scary thing is, I don't know where he is! It sounds like he's everywhere!

**Me: **_(scared/ to myself) _What am I gonna do?... What can I do?...

I than heard something come up from behind me.

**Slappy: **Heh heh heh heeehh... got -- cha...

I screamed as Slappy grabbed me.


	8. Not Getting Any Better

****

Chapter 8:

Not Getting Any Better

Joey's Story (Partly Lindsey's)

Oh, this is just GREAT! Me and Lindsey are sitting here together, all tied up by the couch, and NOW the power fuse has been shut off! Just GREAT! We don't know where Slappy is either! All I know is that he went after Kyle somewhere upstairs, but that's about it. Lucky for us though, that when Slappy left the room, all of Lindsey's dolls "died" or something like that.

**Me: **Hey Linds, your dolls died -- or something like that.

**Lindsey: **_(not sure) _I guess that's good...

We both started to wiggle around.

**Me: **You're the one whose gonna have to get out this!

**Lindsey: **Why me?!

**Me: **Because you're small and that you can wiggle out of ropes or blankets better than I can! Now come on, you have to try!

Lindsey started to wiggle her way out of the blanket/ ropes. It took her awhile, but I can see that she's finally coming loose.

**Lindsey: **I'm almost out...

**Me: **Try to hurry up! I don't want that dummy to come back to us!

Some odd seconds later, Lindsey came loose. She threw the blanket onto the couch and helped me out of mine. When I was loose enough to help myself, I got up and rolled the blanket into a little ball.

**Lindsey: **_(confused) _What're you going to do with that?

**Me: **I think I have an idea on how to get rid of Slappy -- from Kyle's plan, of course.

**Lindsey: **So what's the plan than?

**Me: **I'm not exactly sure yet... it depends on what situation we're in...

I looked around the living room and than at Lindsey again.

**Me: **Did Kyle take her flashlight?

**Lindsey: **I think she dropped it somewhere.

**Me: **Uh! We don't have time to search for it, we need a flashlight now, so I can go to the shed and turn the power back on.

**Lindsey: **I think I have one! In my bedroom!

**Me: **Okay, lets go...

I grabbed Lindsey's hand (cootie city, right there!) and we both walked carefully to the stairs and up them to the family room. We looked around the room to make sure the coast was clear of Slappy. When everything looked okay, we walked over to Lindsey's room, where I let go of her hand.

**Me: **I'll just stand guard here while you get your flashlight.

**Lindsey: **I think I have two, I'll go check.

Than Lindsey went into her bedroom. I didn't have to wait long before she called back to me from her room.

**Lindsey: **_(happily) _Joey! I found my flashlights! I found -- _(screaming) _AAAAAAAAHH!!

I ran into her room to see what was wrong.

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _You girls and the screaming -- so what's wrong?

Lindsey already had one of her flashlights on, and I saw her other hand pointing to the small window in her room. Outside it, was Slappy, and he was laughing like crazy.

**Slappy: **I -- see -- you! YAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Oh, great! He found us already!

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _How come you don't sound so scared anymore?

**Me: **_(sarcastic/ annoyed) _Because I'm really getting tired of that piece of crap!

**Slappy: **"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but you kids can never hurt me!" OWAH HA HA HA HA HAAAAHH!!

**Me: **_(sarcastic/ annoyed) _And he never shuts-up, either!

Lindsey quickly handed me a flashlight and we left the bedroom, but not before I shut the door. I looked at the flashlight she gave me and frowned.

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _A Bratz flashlight? You're kidding, right?

**Lindsey: **Why? Do you want this Hello Kitty one, instead?

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Both are bad enough for me.

I turned on my flashlight and shined it towards the patio door in the kitchen.

**Me: **I don't care where Slappy is, but we need to reach the power box, before he figures out how to blow fuses or something.

**Lindsey: **_(looking outside a window) _But it's raining out, Joey!

**Me: **Than we better hurry up and put our stuff on.

Just before we went downstairs, we heard a distant banging sound coming around Lindsey's room.

**Me: **Where's that coming from?...

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _It might be Slappy!

**Me: **Lets just go downstairs than.

Me and Lindsey walked quickly downstairs to put our shoes and jackets on. I also noticed that Kyle's sandals were still here. I'm not sure if she's still in the house, or hiding somewhere in the house...

**Me: **Lets go.

Lindsey nodded and we headed upstairs to the patio door. When I opened it, a huge gust of wind came in and blew water and stuff in our faces! Even though we didn't want to go outside in a storm like this, but we had too!

**Me: **You ready Linds?

**Lindsey: **No, but I'm going anyway!

The two of us walked out slowly onto the deck and I shut the door behind. We made our way to the small steps and went down them to the shed over to the bottom right corner of our yard. When we reached the shed entrance, I can see that it looked like someone was already here -- that someone had been in here recently.

**Lindsey: **_(worried) _Is Slappy in there?

**Me: **I don't care, lets just go in! Better in there than out here.

Usually it's very hard to open the shed doors, but since someone's been in here recently (I'm pretty sure that it's Slappy) the doors opened up easily. Me and Lindsey went inside quickly and closed the doors.

**Lindsey: **_(whining) _My pajamas are all wet!

**Me: **We have more things to worry about than that, Linds.

I walked to the back of the room and looked for the power box. I shined the flashlight on the switch and pushed it up, but the power did not come to the shed.

**Me: **_(confused) _What the heck? Lindsey, go see if the power came back to the house.

Lindsey opened the shed door and looked back over to the house.

**Lindsey: **_(closing the door) _The lights are back on, Joey.

**Me: **_(confused) _Than why...

I opened the lid to the power box to see what's wrong. When I shined the flashlight on the fuses, I saw that the one for the shed was missing! That's means none of the power will return to the lights or the machines!

I turned to Lindsey.

**Me: **There's a fuse missing here, and it goes to this shed. We need that fuse in order for my plan to work.

**Lindsey: **_(confused)_ What plan?

**Me: **_(ignoring Lindsey) _Lets look down in the basement for it.

I closed the power box and headed downstairs, with Lindsey following behind slowly.

**Lindsey: **_(nervous) _Do you think we should go find Kyle?

**Me: **I don't even know where to look for her! If Slappy got to her, than she could be anywhere or anything!

**Lindsey: **_(very worried) _I hope not...

When we got down to the basement floor, my flashlight shined on something "glassy" on the ground. I went over to whatever it was and picked it up. It was a necklace with a black sword on it.

**Me: **_(worried) _T-this is Kyle's!

**Lindsey: **_(worried)_ But where is she?!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Oh great, now we know that Slappy must of gotten to her, but we still need to try to find that missing fuse!

**Lindsey: **But... what if Slappy took it? What if he knew what you were going to do?

_(voice that sounds very familiar) _Heh heh heh...

From where the necklace was, me and Lindsey shined our flashlights just a couple more feet upwards and there he was: Slappy.

**Slappy: **I thought I should leave something of her behind... HEH HEH HEHEHEHH!

**Lindsey: **What did you do to Kyle?! Where is she?!

**Slappy: **I didn't want the girl to get any ideas, ssoooo... heh heh heh, I had to put her somewhere where she won't get in any trouble!

Slappy went into his pocket and brought out the missing fuse.

**Me: **_(shocked) _We need that fuse! Somehow I KNEW you took it!

**Slappy: **And now I'm gonna break it! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

**Me and Lindsey: **NNNOOOOOOOO!!

I quickly put my flashlight down and threw the blanket I had over Slappy. Me and Lindsey ran over to him and held him down.

_(**Slappy: **Hey, let me outta here!)_

**Me: **Lindsey, I'll hold him here and get the fuse. I want you to go back in the house and look for Kyle; I'm pretty sure she's upstairs somewhere!

_(**Slappy:** Wait till I get my hands on you! --)_

**Lindsey: **_(confused) _Upstairs? Where --

**Me: **JUST GO!

Lindsey's Story

I quickly ran upstairs and out the shed and back into the house to look for Kyle.

**Me: **_(to myself) _Just what does Joey mean?... Where is she?...

I know I shouldn't walk around the house with me shoes on, but I needed to hurry so I can get back to Joey. I'm worried that Slappy might get him somehow!

When I walked into the kitchen I started to look everywhere for Kyle.

**Me: **_(calling out) _Kyle!! Kyle!!

I didn't hear anything.

**Me: **_(calling out) _KYLE, WHERE ARE YOU?!!

Suddenly I heard this little banging noise coming from somewhere. I followed the sound and it got louder by my bedroom and my parents room. I put my ear up to both doors and found out it's coming from my parents'. I opened the door and listened again to where it might be coming from; it was coming from the closet.

I slid the closet door open and I was hoping to find Kyle, but I didn't see her in there. I could still hear the noise though...

**Me: **Kyle?...

I noticed that my parents had allot of clothes pilled up in a corner of the closet; and it was moving a little! I went to the pile and threw the clothes in the air to see what's underneath them; and underneath all those clothes was Kyle! Her body was mostly all tied up, and even her mouth was covered. The banging noise was coming from Kyle banging her back against the wall.

I took the piece of cloth that was around her mouth.

**Kyle: **Thank GOSH, I thought no one was going to find me here!

**Me: **But... how did you get here?

**Kyle: **Slappy caught me at the shed and tied me up; how he got me from there to here, I have NO IDEA! Now can you untie me now? These ropes really hurt!

I untied Kyle and than we both got out of the closet. When we left my parents bedroom, we heard a cell phone ring. Me and Kyle looked at the family room table and saw that it was her phone that was ringing.

**Kyle: **_(walking towards cell phone) _It's probably my dad...

Kyle went to the table and answered her cell phone.

**Kyle: **_(on cell phone) _Hi dad, I... ... ... _(shrieks)_

Kyle suddenly dropped her cell phone and it hit the ground pretty hard. I walked over to her to see what was wrong.

**Me: **What's wrong? Did your dad say something bad?...

**Kyle: **_(scared) _No... no...

**Me: **_(confused) _What?...

I picked up the cell phone Kyle dropped and listened.

**Me: **_(nervous) _H-hello?...

**Slappy: **_(on other end) _Hi little girl, MWAH HA HAAAHH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

**Me: **_(screaming) _AAAAAAAHH!!

**Slappy: **What's the matter, kid? You act like you haven't heard a dummy talk on the phone! HAH HAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

**Me: **Where's Joey?!

**Slappy: **I guess you can say that he's MY dummy now! HEH HEH HEH HEEEHH!!

**Me: **NO!!

**Slappy: **A HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

Kyle grabbed the cell phone out of my hand and shut it off.

**Kyle: **You don't need to hear Slappy anymore...

**Me: **_(worried) _He's got Joey, Kyle; and Slappy turned him into a dummy!

**Kyle: **_(sarcastic) _Oh great...

**Me: **_(worried) _What are we gonna do?

Kyle thought... and suddenly she ran downstairs. A couple minutes later, she came up with her sandals on and her jacket. In her hands she had some blankets.

**Kyle: **We're gonna use these to trap Slappy.

**Me: **But... Joey tried that and -- now look what happened!

**Kyle: **Joey shouldn't have done it alone than... come on; we have to stop that dummy, and I don't mean Joey!


	9. Slappy's Final Stand

****

Chapter 9:

Slappy's Final Stand

Kyle's Story

Me and Lindsey walked out onto the deck together and tried to cover up our faces as best we can from the rain and wind. The blanket I had in my hand was getting very wet, but I don't think it really mattered much. We ran all the way to the shed, opened the doors and went inside. I closed the doors behind me.

**Me: **_(whispering)_ We have to find Slappy.

**Lindsey: **_(whispering) _We need to find the missing fuse for this shed.

**Me: **_(confused) _What?

**Lindsey: **Slappy took the fuse for the shed. Joey said that we need it to turn the power back on in here.

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _Oh great...

The shed was pitch black like it was before, but Luckily Lindsey has a flashlight to light the way. Me and Lindsey slowly walked through the shed to the stairs. We went down them and looked around the room.

**Me: **_(whispering) _Where do you think Slappy is?

**Lindsey: **I don't know -- _(shining flashlight somewhere) _Oh, what's that?!

At the other end of the basement, the flashlight shined on someone sitting in a chair. We couldn't tell who it was though... Me and Lindsey slowly walked over there to see. Whoever it was, the chair was turned away from us and facing the wall. When we got closer, I turned the chair around; me and Lindsey gasped in horror: it was Joey, and he was -- as Slappy said -- a dummy. Lindsey dropped her flashlight and hugged her wooden brother. I picked up the flashlight and shined it back on Joey.

**Lindsey: **No! Joey!

**Me: **_(to myself) _How does he do it? Every time... he gets one of us... we're always separated from each other...

**Lindsey: **_(very worriedly) _What are we going to do Kyle? We don't have Joey anymore!

**Me: **I don't know... _(to myself) _Poor Joe...

**Slappy: **Well, well... now I have all three of ya in one place... heh heh heeehh...

Me and Lindsey quickly turned around to see Slappy smiling evilly.

**Slappy: **You kids are mine, and you'll do whatever I say for the rest of your lives!

**Me: **_(quietly) _No...

**Slappy: **If you DON'T, I'll turn the both of ya into dummies; just like Joey here, heh heh!

Me and Lindsey looked at each other and than back at Slappy. We both saw him go into his pocket and take out the ring. I gasped.

**Slappy: **_(to me) _It's time for you to be my bride and slave!! HEH HEH HEEEHH!!

**Me: **_(disgusted) _Nuh-uh!

**Slappy: **If you refuse, I'll add a sister dummy to the brother...

Slappy glanced at Lindsey; Lindsey hid behind me like I was some kind of shield. I looked at Slappy and bit my lip. If Joey was here right now (in "human") he would know what to do, but he's not. I WOULD just go up and kick the dumb doll or something, but if I miss or mess up, he'll turn both of us into dummies!

**Slappy: **If you can't decide, than I'll decide for ya; and my personal choice is to make a dummy collection! HA HAAAH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

**Me: **Well that's dumb! If you turn me into a dummy, than how are you going to marry me? -- _(quickly) _Not that I want too!

**Slappy: **I'll just find some other girl than, who'll enjoy serving me FOREVER! HEH HEH HEEEHH!! So choose already! Are you gonna be my bride, or are the two of ya gonna be my dummies?...

Me and Lindsey gasped, but than I just remembered something: I still had the blanket in my hand, and I'm pretty sure Slappy can't see it, because it's pitch black in here. I smiled at him.

**Me: **I say... NEITHER!

I quickly threw the blanket over Slappy. In his confusion, me and Lindsey ran up to him and pushed him down to the ground. Slappy was very forceful, for he was squirming around frantically, so holding him down was really hard to do!

**Me: **Lindsey, we have to get that fuse from Slappy. When we have it, I want you to put it in while I hold this dummy down.

_(**Slappy: **Hey, get off me you nasty kids!)_

**Lindsey:** But... I don't know how to put fuses in!

_(**Slappy: **Quit it! You're stretching the sleeve!)_

**Me: **I don't know either, but I'm heavier than you, so holding this dude down will be easier for me than for you!

**Lindsey: **But...

_(**Slappy: **Lindsey, don't listen to her! Get her off me!)_

**Me: **You have to do it Linds! If I need your help, I'll call for you!

_(**Slappy: **Just wait till I get my hands on you chicks!)_

I removed the blanket from Slappy, and Lindsey searched him for the fuse. When she got it, she quickly went upstairs to the power box.

**Me:** _(calling out) _JUST MAKE SURE THE POWER SWITCH IS DOWN WHEN YOU PUT IT IN!

**Lindsey: **_(in the distance) _Okay!...

**Slappy: **If I ever get out of this, I'll make you all pay!

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _I highly doubt it, dude.

It's been awhile, and the power has not been turned on yet.

**Me: **_(calling out) _LINDSEY, ARE YOU OKAY?!

... ... ...

**Me: **_(calling out) _LINDSEY?!

**Slappy: **HEH HEH HEEEHH!! It seems that you have to release me to see your Lindsey again...

I bit my lip.

**Me: **_(calling out) _LINDSEY?!

Suddenly, the power came back on, and Lindsey was finally coming back down the stairs. She came over by me and smiled.

**Lindsey: **Took awhile, but I finally did it!

**Me: **What kept you?

**Lindsey: **I dropped the fuse and I had to look for it in the dark!

**Me: **Okay... now... um...

I looked toward the machine with the blade in the middle.

**Me: **_(pointing to machine) _Do you know where the switch is for that machine?

**Lindsey: **Yeah...

**Me: **I want you to go flip it, and be VERY CAREFUL!

Lindsey headed on over to the machine and flipped the switch. When the machine turned on, it gave off an ear piercing sound that hurt me and Lindsey's ears badly. Me and Lindsey could barely hear each other!

**Me: **I'LL GRAB ONE END OF THE DOLL AND YOU GRAB THE OTHER, OKAY?!!

**Lindsey: **OKAY!!

I grabbed Slappy's shoulders while Lindsey grabbed his legs. We got up from the ground and slowly made our way to the machine.

**Slappy: **_(worriedly) _Hey, what are doing?

**Me: **We're gonna kill you...

We were getting closer.

**Slappy: **If I ever find you kids again, I'll make sure to get revenge on ya!

**Lindsey: **_(scared) _That's not good...

Almost there.

**Slappy: **Don't you kids get it?! I'M INVINCIBLE!! No matter what you do to me, I'll always come back to haunt you!! AH HAH HAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

**Me and Lindsey: **... ...

When we got there, we threw Slappy into the "heart" of the blade. I shielded Lindsey from the wood pieces that flew off in different directions; and then... it was over. Lindsey flipped the switch again.

We both walked around what was left of Slappy. Lindsey kicked his head when she went by.

_(voice that sounds very familiar) _What the heck...

Me and Lindsey turned to where the voice was coming from and smiled.

**Me and Lindsey: **_(happily) _Joey!!

**Joey: **Hi guys -- _(looking around) _and where the heck am I?...

Joey got up from the chair he sat on and rubbed his head. Lindsey ran on over to him and hugged him.

**Joey: **_(rudely) _Get off me!

**Lindsey: **_(happily) _I'm so glad you're back to your old self Joey!

**Me: **I'm glad that you're alright!

**Joey: **What happened?

**Me: **Slappy turned you into a dummy.

**Joey: **That sucks!

Joey noticed Slappy... at least what's left of him.

**Joey: **_(sarcastic) _FINALLY! He's dead!

**Me: **I know...

Suddenly, Slappy's evil spirit flew out from his remains and started circling around us! We all started screaming!

**The Three of Us: **_(screaming)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

Than -- all of a sudden -- a magician looking dude came along and trapped Slappy's soul in a jar! I wanted to know who the heck this dude was, but Joey and Lindsey seemed to recognize him!

**Joey: **_(shocked) _YOU! You're that magician dude from that convention!

**Lindsey: **_(confused) _How in the heck did you get here?

**Magician: **I'm actually more magical than you kids thought I was!

**Me: **_(very confused) _Who the heck is this dude?!

**Magician: **_(looking at me) _This must be your cousin that you two were talking about...

**Me: **_(looking at Joey and Lindsey) _You were talking about me?!

**Joey: **_(nervously) _Yeah... kind of a long story though.

The magician looked at the jar and than at the three of us.

**Magician: **Thank-you for finding a way to defeat this evil being!

**Joey: **_(confused/ annoyed) _Why couldn't you destroy him? Why did you send him to us?!

**Magician: **I, unfortunately, was a slave to Slappy's will, and he forced me to give himself to you!

**Lindsey: **But why?

**Magician: **When you two were talking about your cousin, Slappy wanted to meet her. He said something about her being the perfect bride, so he wanted to go with you to meet her.

**Joey and Lindsey: **Oooooohh...

**Me: **_(very confused) _I'm confused.

**Magician: **It's okay to be confused by all this, but I can't answer anymore questions for you now... It wouldn't matter anyway...

With his other hand, the magician went into his pockets and brought out a large pocket watch.

**Joey: **_(confused) _What the heck is that?

**Magician: **This will reset time. _(glancing at Lindsey) _The very second before this little girl noticed Slappy.

**Me: **Why are you gonna do that?

**Magician: **The days you went through with Slappy were hectic, were they not?

The three of us nodded.

**Magician: **So... now I will reset everything and ease your minds...

**Joey: **But... HEY WAIT!!

All of a sudden, the magician slammed his watch against the wall...


	10. For the Better or For More Worse

****

Chapter 10:

For The Better... Or For More Worse

Joey's Story (partly Kyle's)

**__**

When the magician smashed his watch to the wall, everything and everyone went back to the second where Lindsey noticed Slappy, but now there's no doll for her to notice. This is what would of happened if Slappy wasn't at the convention. No one remembers ANYTHING that happened with the doll, except the magician. It's all for the better, right?... ... right?

****

Skeleton Dude: Well... the cameras are free to fans like you, but since I don't like you, I'm gonna charge you.

**Me: **Hey, that's not fair, man!

**Skeleton Dude: **It's gonna cost ya twenty-one bucks, dude.

**Me: **_(angry) _I ain't paying that!

**Skeleton Dude: **Then get lost!

I took Lindsey's hand and left the stand.

**Me: **_(sarcastic) _That dude is SO rude!

**Lindsey: **You're no better!

**Me: **Shut-up Linds!

When we walked around the convention some more, I noticed the "Night of the Living Dummy" stand. Me and Lindsey went to it and looked at it. The stand had some weird Magician dude running it.

**Magician: **What do you think of this convention so far?

**Me: **_(shrugging) _It's okay... _(looking around stand) _Say, shouldn't there be a... a... that doll from the book on the stand? You know, as a prop?

**Magician: **Unfortunately, I ran into three kids who -- you can say -- "destroyed" Slappy.

**Me: **Oh yeah, that's his name ... well... I hope someone catches the kids who did it! Why would someone want to destroy a doll? _(sarcastic) _It's not like Slappy's actually alive or something!

The magician laughed as me and Lindsey left the stand. Just before we were too far away from him, I heard him say:

**Magician: **... they were such brave kids...

__

two weeks later...

**Kyle: **_(excitedly) _Hey, Eddie! You've got to see what I've got from the internet!

Kyle's little brother Eddie came by her to see what she got. Out from behind her back, she put a doll on the table. Eddie started to freak out.

**Eddie: **_(a little scared) _It's Slappy!

**Kyle: **_(excitedly) _I know, isn't he awesome looking?! It looks just like the one on TV!

**Eddie: **_(a little scared)_ I know...

Kyle than noticed that Slappy had something in his chest pocket. She took it out and looked at it more carefully.

**Eddie: **What is it?

**Kyle: **It's that spell thing that brings Slappy to life.

**Eddie: **_(whimpering)_

**Kyle: **_(sarcastic) _Oh, come on! It's not like he's actually gonna come to life when you read this thing! Watch I'm going to read it, and nothing bad will happen. _(reading out loud) _... karru, marri... odonna, loma... molonu, karrano.

Heh heh heh... A HAH, HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!

****

...The End...


End file.
